


Yes, Master

by Krysten0216Wheeler, Myiuri



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Foot Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: Hi! This is the first erotic fanfic I have ever written. I'm happy that I wrote it and I hope you'll enjoy it. This story is for HinataXAlucard999 because she helped me with after editing and gave me motivation to continue writing. Thank you!I also renamed this story to "Yes, Master" because it will be series, not oneshot. The name "it displeases me, Frankenstein" will be only for the first chapter. Thank you for understanding.I don't own Noblesse or any character in it, only this storyItalic - pastBold - inner thoughtsBold and Italic - order through bond





	1. It displeases me, Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinataXAlucard999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataXAlucard999/gifts).



> Hi! This is the first erotic fanfic I have ever written. I'm happy that I wrote it and I hope you'll enjoy it. This story is for HinataXAlucard999 because she helped me with after editing and gave me motivation to continue writing. Thank you!
> 
> I also renamed this story to "Yes, Master" because it will be series, not oneshot. The name "it displeases me, Frankenstein" will be only for the first chapter. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> I don't own Noblesse or any character in it, only this story
> 
> Italic - past  
> Bold - inner thoughts  
> Bold and Italic - order through bond

Frankenstein's pov

It was late at the night and Frankenstein was sitting in his lab chair, seemingly pondering about something. Lately he found himself looking at his Master way more often. He can't help but admire those nicely shaped lips, they look so soft, how would it be like to touch them, kiss them. Or those deep red eyes, watching him carefully.

He admired and worshipped him whole. But that was okay, for he has been doing it a long time  already, but he just couldn't stop a different intentions from seeping into his thoughts. Intentions a servant shouldn't have towards his Master.

Frankenstein doesn't dare to even think about polluting his Master with his thoughts. After all, Raizel is pure and innocent eternal being, while Frankenstein is only a low human. Well mostly human. With that being said, Frankenstein made an effort to stop thinking about his Master and bury himself into research.

As the sun rose in the sky, Frankenstein just stepped into the room, bringing a hot tea, with a fragrance which filled the entire room. Raizel is as usual standing before window, gazing into the distance, while his hair flutters gently in the wind. It's such a common view for Frankenstein, yet it's breathtaking every time he sees it.

He quietly put the small teacup on table near the window and stood about two meters from it, observing Master.

His head is filled with conflicting thoughts. Of course he made sure none of it reaches his Master, otherwise it would be disaster. He knows he shouldn't think this way. He knows but Frankenstein confirmed that it's almost impossible to get rid of it. He suppressed these emotions and desires for far too long and now it's already too late to go back.

How he desires his Master's hands on him. But still, he tries his best, as always.

  


* * *

A week later  


  


Frankenstein bolted upright, startled as he just woken up from highly erotic dream about his Master. He felt unsatisfied as he didn't get to finish it, because it was already morning before ridiculing himself for feeling like that. He hated himself for how his dreams used his Master that way. But there was an obvious problem that was getting hard to ignore. Although he was ashamed, he couldn't stop his hand from moving to grasp at his hard cock.

He hoped his Master wasn't listening to his thoughts right now. Frankenstein's hand moved slowly at first, but then he sped up the pace when he imagined it was his Master's hand on his manhood and not his own. Very soon he felt the need to cover his mouth with his other hand as he couldn't help small moans slipping from his lips.

He really needed to try hard to at least muffle the scream he gave as he came. A little while later as he recovered from his climax, Frankenstein cringed at the mess he made and thought he really needed to change his sheets.

After he cleaned himself and the sheets, he hurried to make tea for his Master, so  he won't get suspicious as to why it's taking him so long.

  


* * *

Few minutes earlier in Raizel's  room-

  


Raizel's pov

Raizel noticed those occasional stares of his servant. He isn't innocent, after all he has lived for thousands of years, and especially not after he discovered Frankenstein's feelings towards him. He still clearly remembers the day he found it out.

  


* * *

_Past_

_  
_

_For the last couple of days Raizel noticed Frankenstein has been acting quite weird. It feels like he's purposely avoiding him and he looked like he hasn't sleep a lot. It made Raizel worried about him, so once he decided to inspect his thoughts to find out what was bothering him. And what he found really surprised him. It was cacophony of desires and opposing feelings. He also learned a lot of new terms from his head such as "masturbation" which apparently was what he caught him doing right now. As he listened to Frankenstein moaning his name while he eventually came, he felt blush creep on his cheeks and the sudden need to cool himself. The cold night wind from his window just wasn't enough. He contemplated for a while what to do, then decided to wait. Wait for Frankenstein to settle down because he thought if he barged in now he would only ruin everything, but also to wait for his own feelings to settle._

_  
_

* * *

__

Present

  


And he is still waiting. Not long after that incident, he found his feelings mutual to Frankenstein's, but there was still no reply from his bonded. Raizel started to think that it was foolish to wait for Frankenstein to make the first move, because it was like waiting for 30th February to come. He also began to regret that he hasn't done anything back then, maybe it would be different now, maybe they would be enjoying themselves on the bed now.

In Frankenstein's head he also found numerous "sadistic" ideas (as it is called) he is eager to try. He finds them very interesting and more so the idea of Frankenstein under him, giving him all control of his body.

He also starts to become quite irritated because nothing is happening between them. While he is thinking that, erotic images and moaning sounds found it's way to Raizel's head and the originator of them is no one other then his Frankenstein.

Raizel fights the urge to ram in his room and take him right there and now. He should not be doing this alone but with him! Is it fun to do it alone? But he resists it. He wants their first time to be special, not rushed like this. He wants to thoroughly enjoy it and make up for the years of waiting. So he just listened as his servant came undone with his hand. He had to fight himself not to get hard. Now is not the time for that because Frankenstein will be here right after he's done, with his tea. Thus he spends the time with thinking about how he should make his move.

Then an interesting thought emerged in his head.

**Should I punish him?**

It's not like Frankenstein doesn't have a reason to be punished for. He made him wait for so long and it make him annoyed and now that he's aware of it, even sexually frustrated.

He then hears a soft knock on his door, right after that Frankenstein emerges with his awaited tea. Raizel gives him a questioning look, half because it took him a long and half because he looks absolutely normal even after his little experience in his room.

  


Frankenstein's pov

After knock, Frankenstein came into the room with tea for his Master. Soon he was met with a questioning look from him. Did he take too long? "I apologize Master, I had a few things to attend to." His Master didn't answer, just turned his attention to the tea Frankenstein put on table.  Frankenstein felt bad that he make his Master wait for his tea just because he couldn't resist his sexual urge.

But then he quickly stopped this thought. He was near his Master after all and there was higher possibility he could accidentally hear Frankenstein's thoughts if he wasn't careful enough.

Normally he wouldn't mind sharing his every thought with his Master. He would gladly give him everything he has if his Master asked for it. Even his thoughts. But right now he really couldn't. At least not until he'd driven out those unwanted thoughts.

Then Frankenstein left his Master's room and went to do cleaning chores in the mansion. From a normal person's point of view there may not be dust or any unclean spots, but that's not true for Frankenstein. So he went and made sure the entire mansion would be sparkling clean.

Time passed fast as he worked and by the time he finished, it was already evening, the sun almost fully set itself on the horizon and a beautiful starry sky appeared. It was then, he felt his Master calling him through the bond, telling him to come.

And so he did. As he walked into the room he found his Master sitting in a red armchair, looking at him.

"Master, did you need something?"

Frankenstein looked as his Master's eyes drifted to the spot few meters before him as he answered. "Come here."

When Frankenstein walks to the designed spot, he looks at his Master curiously with a little bit of confusion,  before asking a question. But he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Was there something-"

"Frankenstein, lately, your actions have displeased me."

"T-they have? I apologize Master" There was a list of possible things in Frankenstein's head that may have displeased his Master, but he couldn't be sure it's any of them. He thought hard to find the cause of his Master discontent before cursing at himself for doing so many things that his Master may not like.

**_"I did not grant you permission to speak."_ **

Soon his thoughts was all cut off by his Master's solemn order. He was going to voice something more, be it question or apology, but now he couldn't and he began to panic a little bit as he still didn't know what exactly he had done wrong.

He silently watched his Master looking at him and there was nothing else he could do but wait. Frankenstein then hears his Master's voice in the quiet room again.

**_"Kneel"_ **

Frankenstein's knees hit the floor immediately even before his mind can fully process what's going on. When he does, he becomes even more worried about what he had done to anger his Master like this. Apparently his Master isn't done as he speaks another order that leaves Frankenstein's mind in mess.

"Frankenstein, do what you did this morning before me."

That causes Frankenstein to be utterly confused and in panic. Also horrified at the thought his Master may know about his little secret, but at the same time he isn't sure if that's really what his Master meant by 'the thing in this morning'. With that being said he hesitates as he's not sure about it, not to mention he really doesn't want to do it.

But that seems to be a mistake because he could feel his Master's discontent as he issued another command.

**_"Do it."_ **

The voice was firm and there's no way Frankenstein could disobey now even if he wanted to.

So with his knees still on the ground, with shaking hand he reached and unzipped his trousers, freeing the tent in it. Although he doesn't want his Master to see him like this, he couldn't stop his mind from creating various erotic images since his Master told him to kneel.

He does not dare to look up at his Master as he slowly starts moving his hand up and down his stiffened manhood. His face red with shame and arousal, breathing hard and lips bit to prevent any moan. No matter how much he deny it and found it filthy, the fact that his Master is right now before him and probably watching him is making him terribly aroused and hard to focus on the thought he really should not be doing this.

Frankenstein's hand sped up the pace and he could no longer resist the desire to look into his Master's eyes.

Soon he realizes that may be a mistake, because his Master was looking at him, attentively watching him with hot eyes and solemn gaze. This sight was too much for Frankenstein as he no longer couldn't stop the moans and whimpers from escaping his lips. Any other thought was driven out by deep red of his Master's eyes and he couldn't think of anything else beside his Master before him and that he actually ordered him to masturbate so he could watch.

As Frankenstein continued to move his hand, gripping his erection tightly, he barely notices the bulge in his Master's pants. That's seemingly enough for Frankenstein to push him over the edge, but before he can come, he hears his Master's voice once again.

**_"Frankenstein, I do not allow you to climax"_ **

Frankenstein whimpers as he's deprived of his ability to cum. If it were for another second he would have come, but now he couldn't.

He didn't know for how long his Master have been just watching him, and it feels like eternity and he's still not allowed to cum. This condition shredded every piece of his control long ago and now he feels already desperate need to have his Master's hands on him. He wants to beg his Master for more, but he couldn't, as he's still not allowed to speak, so he could only express what he wants through the bond. Tons of images, desires and feels flood in his Master's head through him until suddenly he could hear his Master's groan as he speaks.

"Come here"

Frankenstein gladly obeys and hurries to crawl up onto his Master's lap, his knees on both sides of his Master's thighs. Wanting for him to experience pleasure too, Frankenstein presses his own crotch to his Master's, rubbing them together. A little disturbing thought appeared in his head, that he should not be doing this, because it will stain his Master's immaculate pants which he still wore, but he really didn't care about it right now.

It wasn't until his Master's hands on his hip stilled him, that he stopped his movements. Frankenstein felt his Master's power in the air, dissolving both of their clothes, before starting placing kisses all over his neck and chest. Frankenstein writhed on his Master's lap. Although the kisses feel nice and good, he desperately wishes for more, for his Master to hurry up and as he can't control this need, he once again presses their cocks together with his hand. This time his Master didn't stop him, only moved to his lips for a kiss.

Distracted by the kiss and the heat from his Master's manhood on his own, Frankenstein didn't notice the hand moving to his ass, not until a finger pressed into him. He involuntarily broke the kiss to scream. As his Master's finger continued to move in him, he forgot to move his hands, no he couldn't move them in the right order as his Master slipped another finger in him and Frankenstein moans, out of control and clings to his Master's body, only the desire to have his Master's cock filling him left.

He whimpers as his cock twitches with naivety, trying to climax, only to fail because of his Master's command and leave Frankenstein wanting more. Then quite suddenly his Master removes his hand and grabs him by the hip, and position him above his erection.

Frankenstein becomes more impatient as head of his Master's cock presses against his entrance and he founds himself unable to wait for even one more second, impaling himself on it, throwing his head back immediately while his Master's cock stirred his insides.

He moans and aches to move up and down, but his legs refused to listen to him. Luckily for him, Raizel soon starts to move him, overwhelming Frankenstein and himself with pleasure.

Frankenstein is lost within ecstasy and desires, his moans and screams filled the room, completely overlapping his Master's grunts and slick sounds of their activities. He could feel the pleasure becoming too much, as he could climax at anytime. His Master thrusts into him seemingly for the last time, before lifting both of his previous commands and flooding Frankenstein with come. That is enough for the mentioned man to cum too, now that he's allowed to. Frankenstein's vision whites out as his body arched, almost inhumanly and spasming and quivering in the waves of orgasm, before he blacks out, his body falling on his Master's chest, spent and unresisting.

When Frankenstein regains his consciousness after about half an hour later, he hears his Master's calming heartbeat and almost falls asleep again, before realizing they are both naked. He blushes in embarrassment and looks up at his Master. His face is warm, with a kind smile.

"You woke up."

Frankenstein lowered his gaze back, with shame, not knowing what to say, what to think, but he certainly doesn't want to pull away from his Master. Though he didn't know why his Master had done that. Frankenstein can't bear the idea of him, doing this only because Frankenstein desires it

But before he could think of something worse, he felt the bond open from his Master's side as feelings and memories from the past few years from his Master poured into Frankenstein. He now knew, what his Master has been thinking about his actions and how did it affect his Master. Frankenstein didn't hesitate when he set free his side of bond and looked at his Master. There's bit of apology in Frankenstein thoughts to his Master, apology for making him upset, but it was soon erased as his Master kissed him. Albeit a light kiss, it was enough for Frankenstein to understand.

They stare at each other in silence, because they don't need to say anything. Because nothing in this world could explain their mutual love better than their bond.

Frankenstein then muttered quietly, at the edge of hearing.

"Thank you, ... Master."

Thank you for staying with me, for giving me your love, for allowing me to give you my love, thank you for accepting me, for being my Master.

Then his Master smiles. And it's a breathtaking smile, honest and bright as the sun.

"You're welcome." He pauses for a while before continuing.

"Now, if you allow me to be greedy, I want to thoroughly enjoy you."

The smile was replaced by mischievous smirk and Frankenstein blushed, then a smirk appeared on his face too.

"Of course, Master."


	2. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will enjoy their second night (day?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here. 
> 
> This is my longest chapter so far.
> 
> I don't know what else to write here
> 
> Are you interested in this chapter from Rai's pov?
> 
> Bold for inner thoughts  
> Italic for conversation through bond
> 
> I don't own Noblesse or any characters in it, just this story.
> 
> Enjoy~

Frankenstein's pov

When Frankenstein woke up the next morning, his whole body was hurting. Though not as much as it would hurt a regular person, his healing helped it a lot, but he still felt sore.

Not until now he had realized how frustrated his Master was with him. The previous night, they had done it several times more, to the point that Frankenstein lost count. His master was so kind to propose to stop when he noticed it may be too much for him, but Frankenstein really didn't want him to stop. He vaguely remembers his Master, carrying him to the bed. Frankenstein wanted to protest at first, but then he realised he kinda didn't have much energy left to walk by himself.

Forcing himself to get up of the bed, he went to do his morning routine. That includes making his Master's tea.

Frankenstein walked in Raizel's room, serving him the tea. As soon as his Master noticed him, he looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright, Frankenstein?"

The fact that his Master was worried about him warmed his heart and he couldn't help but smile. He is not completely alright, but this kind of pain will heal in no time and besides, it was caused by his Master. And whatever his Master would give him, he will gladly accept. Be it pain or pleasure. He knew his Master would never hurt him, at least not seriously. That's why he could trust him.

"Yes, Master, you don't need to worry about that. Besides I wanted it too." He blushes a bit when he said the end of thep sentence, but he quickly put himself to normal.

Raizel stared at him for a while and Frankenstein felt himself shiver under gaze of these blood red eyes. But his Master then turned to his tea, apparently convinced with Frankenstein's reply.

Frankenstein stood there silently, watching his Master enjoy the tea. Though Frankenstein wasn't fully healed yet from his exhaustion, he was already expecting and impatient for their next time.

He allowed himself to remember the previous night. But there isn't much to remember for him. There's only an immense pleasure, his Master's hands on him and a smirk. Oh, Frankenstein didn't know his Master could smirk like that. Maybe he copied it from Frankenstein?

But Frankenstein must quickly stop thinking about it, or else he might have some... little problem. Yesterday he discovered his Master didn't like it when he's doing it alone. Of course Frankenstein can just ask his Master, but he wants their next time to be Master's choice.

Saying about things he discovered about his Master and what pleasantly surprised him was, that his Master was quite rough with sex. Not that he minded it, he actually preferred it that way too, but if his Master liked it gentle, then he would adapt to it. Frankly speaking Raizel looks like the type who will be gentle, if he's ever going to do it. He's more like a pure angel - and that angel has lowered himself to be with someone like Frankenstein.

Frankenstein still wasn't sure this wasn't only some type of fantasy or dream he hasn't woken up from. But since he's here, he decided to catch this chance with both hands and never let it go.

He hasn't realised he was smiling until he noticed his Master's look on him. Their eyes met and his Master wore a strange expression. There was curiosity and Frankenstein could tell he was hesitating.

"Master?" He asked, trying to make his Master say what he wants.

His Master was silent for a while, only observing Frankenstein before asking. "Do you agree, Frankenstein?" And his Master lifted his hands a bit so they were resting in the air above his thighs and there his power formed.... rope.

Frankenstein wasn't seeing things, it was ruby red rope, with clear pattern, but looked smooth. His Master was holding rope, asking him if he agreed and Frankenstein felt himself blush as he couldn't stop his mind from creating imaginations of what his Master would do with this rope to him.

The answer was going to be of course yes, but...

"Yes Master" he answered, still slightly blushing but then he continued with thoughts.

 _"Always and to everything yes."_ Frankenstein didn't want his Master to hesitate when it comes to him. Whatever his Master decides to do with him, he would agree.

His Master looked at him, observing him, before he suddenly was before Frankenstein, standing, his lips next to his ear, whispering.

"Are you sure?" His Master asked in a deep low seducting voice. "I do not wish for anything in this world to hurt you, Frankenstein." The words were honest and his name spoken in his Master's voice was a purr that made thinking hard. Maybe not only thinking. Nevertheless he answered. The answer didn't require thinking in the first place.

"Yes"

And he leaned on his Master and wanted. Wanted his Master to hold him, to take him, to do whatever he wished with him and fulfill both of their wishes and desires.

"If that is your wish, I shall not hold myself back, then."

 **"Master was holding back?"**  it was unexpected for Frankenstein, but all he could think of was relief he's not doing it anymore. Raizel was holding back too much in his life, it couldn't be good for him. Soon the thoughts were dissipated as his Master lifted him, and started carrying him to what Frankenstein suspected was a bedroom.

Frankenstein was embarrassed when his Master lifted him up, but then he resigned and rested his head against his Master's chest, enjoying having Master so close. He never felt that way anytime before, so protected, loved and warm. As if it was okay to just lie in his Master's hold, not having to do anything. He certainly wouldn't mind staying like this longer.

Soon the moment was gone when he was put gently on the bed. It was then Frankenstein remembered that what was awaiting would probably be even better. But no. Every moment spent with his Master is the best.

His Master joined him on the bed and Frankenstein was overflowing with anticipation when he offered his hands to Raizel. Soft red rope was tied on his wrists right above his sleeves quite tightly,  enough to leave bruises after a while. Then the tied hands were lifted up, over his head and tied to a bedpost. Frankensteim shifted his body and nodded at his Master, just in case, for his Master to not think he changed his decisions after experiencing it.

Frankenstein wondered if his Master could feel the anticipation from him, how he impatiently waited for a next touch. This time Frankenstein was going to savor it, and remember it all, not black out afterwards. Or he hoped his Master would not give him pleasure so intense, he would black out. It's not like him to be so vulnerable and submissive to sensations he is experiencing, but for his Master, he's willing to be like this.

Raizel looked at him one more time, before turning his attention on Frankenstein's body, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, hands brushing against his skin, making him shudder. Once it was fully undone, the shirt ended up around his wrists, above his head. His Master pulled back, scanning Frankenstein with such attention that made him a bit embarrased, but he didn't have time to think further, as his lips were caught by Raizel's and Frankenstein made a surprised sound, before leaning into the kiss as much as he could while being restrained. It was the first time his Master had properly kissed him. Opening his mouth wider, inviting his Master, he moaned, Raizel's lips so soft and warm, sliding across his own. Their tongues met, wet, surrounded by hotness of both of the mouths, all of this starting a raging fire inside Frankenstein. When his Master broke the kiss, he was already breathless, suddenly aware of the heat from his Master's body, that was so close to his, yet not making any contact.

His hands clenched, and his body lifted up, closing the gap that was between them, his crotch pressed into Raizel's thigh and Frankenstein groaned at finding some relief for the aching tightness in his pants. Soon his Master's hands pinned him back down and suddenly there were lips on his neck, sucking, making Frankenstein gasp. Raizel's lips trailed down his neck, pausing at the nipple to suck. Gently at first, then strongly, and Frankenstein jolted and moaned in pleasure. He never imagined his nipples to be this sensitive. Or was it his Master's touch that made it this way?

Another half gasp, half moan escaped his lips when his belly was taken care of. He shivered at the thought of where his Master was going to touch him next, but his pants were still on him, and they felt too tight.

By the time his Master's mouth covered his still clothed erection, Frankenstein's body burned for more, for Raizel and his thighs tensed, his hands clenched just as his eyes in an attempt to restrain himself from bucking up, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Then his Master withdrew, looking at Frankenstein. His eyes opened to meet the gaze directed at him.

"You are not restrained except from the ropes, Frankenstein. At least not yet"

Frankenstein's eyes widened, but he couldn't reply as his Master shredded his pants off and took him into his mouth almost instantly as he finished the words. And Frankenstein screamed, gasping for breath, his hips moving on their own accord and he tried to take a while to describe the sensations he was experiencing, to savor it, but couldn't. Waves of pleasure wracked his body, he was fully enveloped by his Master's mouth which was scorching and wet inside, his pre cum mingling with the saliva already inside and Frankenstein cried out.

"Master!" He couldn't even stop himself, nor did he wanted to when he came, pouring cum in Raizel's mouth and throat,  "Master!" He managed again, through all the gasps and moans.

Frankenstein panted for breaths and when his breathing finally calmed down, without a thought, his body raised up, failing because of the rope. He hurried to apologize anyway, even if he couldn't check for himself from close up. It didn't felt right to cum in his Master's mouth without his permission and the fact he had just done that, made him blush deeply. "I-I apologize Master." He said, while still trying to catch his breath.

"Frankenstein, I told you you are not restrained today in anything except your hands."

He watched his Master swallow before he spoke. Yes, he was told that, but still. Does that mean he would be restrained some more in future? He couldn't help but get excited, thinking about it. Surely they couldn't be done yet. Normally Frankenstein didn't enjoy being restrained by anything, but being held back by his Master is a proof he belongs to him and that Raizel will never let go of him. He loved how helpless it made him, the feeling that he can be this hopeless before his Master and he wanted to be this way, to show how much he trusted his Master.

Then suddenly there was a finger, pressing against the tip of his cock and Frankenstein jolted as a shock of pleasure ran through him like electricity. "You just came, Frankenstein." His Master said, blushing while resting his finger still on top of Frankenstein's manhood, which was hard again. He could only whimper in response, pleading his Master. "Please, Master, take me." Because it wasn't only about Frankenstein's pleasure, his Master was still dressed and had yet to come. Even as Frankenstein resisted the urge to press his hips up.

Then Raizel suddenly gets off of the bed and Frankenstein made a noise of complaint at the feeling of being left, but his Master stood beside the bed, so Frankenstein would have a great view on him, and his hands moved to elegantly slide his jacket down. Frankenstein stared at his Master, as every piece of garment left his body.

Frankenstein forgot how to breathe, how to think when Raizel put his arms on both sides of Frankenstein's head. **How can any of this be real?**  he asked himself, as he looked at the divine being above him. How can he deserve any of that, how can he deserve this much attention? The divine being spoke. 

"I'm not the divine being. I'm yours, your Master, and you rightfully deserve all of me, Frankenstein." And the divine being - No, it was _his Master_ who kissed him on the forehead, then on the lips before he retreated and Frankenstein watched as his Master pushed three of his long fingers past his pale lips. Frankenstein whimpered as he wanted to be the one to suck at those fingers, even though the sight of his Master doing it was erotic.

When the wet digits found his entrance, Frankenstein arched, moaned and allowed them deeper. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. Actually there was no discomfort at all, only a slight burn from being stretched and weird filling sensation that Frankenstein began to find very pleasurable. The fingers went in deeper, there was a third one added and the penetration by them sent more and more waves of pleasure through his body with each thrust. If it was going to continue like this, Frankenstein would be hopeless. He felt the need for his Master to take him to own him and it was strange. He never felt that need before and it was almost desperate, tempting him to give in, but this time it was okay to do so. And he did.

"Please, Master!" He hurried his words between moans that involuntarily escaped his lips. And his Master complied with his request, finally thrusting into him. Frankenstein reflexively pulled hard at the rope tying his hands and he felt his breath stop in his throat. He felt so full, the feeling from before was back, only multiple times stronger and he needed to remember how to breathe. He felt his Master attention on him, watching his twitching body not moving yet.

"Master" Frankenstein breathed out and Raizel started to move, naked and so close to Frankenstein, embracing him, their chests touching, trapping the heat and Frankenstein's cock between their bodies. He wished to embrace his Master too, but his wrists were tied, and his hands were still pulling on it and the rope constricted around him almost painfully, a moan left him at that and a scream followed as another wave of pleasure hit him, more intense this time. His Master thrusted into him hard and fast, leaving Frankenstein hanging on the edge. "Master!" he called out, but anymore voices were silenced by his Master's lips.

"Frankenstein."

But this time it wasn't his Master's normal voice. It was breathless, filled with raw want and Frankenstein wished to be able to stay silent, only to hear more of his Master's sounds, but the pleasure was relentless and it refused to let him have full control of his own body. And he gave out, gave in to the pleasure, to his Master, abandoning his control and will and giving it all to Raizel. He was in his hands, trembling. His Master thrusted into him once, twice, making Frankenstein let go, arching as he came, hands straining against the ropes with the instinct desire to pull his Master closer to him. He moaned, because of Raizel, for Raizel and how he wanted this moment to never end. His Master climaxed inside him seconds later and he was warm, on the outside and now on the inside as well. He almost didn't want his Master to pull out.

But when he did, pulling away from Frankenstein as well, enough to sit up, he stared at him. Frankenstein blushed as he realized how dirty he must be, with his own come, sweat and Master's come leaking out of him.

"You're so beautiful Frankenstein." And his Master leaned to kiss his chest. "And mine." He finished at the same when his fingers pushed into Frankenstein again. He shivered, moaned and yes, he was his Master's, it made him feel incredibly content, happy, wanted, owned, safe, he couldn't think of the right word to describe it. "Yes." He replied and it was true. His Master thought he was beautiful, but how could he look like anything other than a scarecrow beside his Master? His Master was the fairest fantasy, but real and it made Frankenstein wordless.

"Ah!" Left his lips when his Master's finger brushed a spot inside him. He panted and looked at his Master, who was burning him down with his gaze. Or it felt like it. But the fingers kept focusing at that spot, thrusting at it and Frankenstein gasped, shifted his trembling legs, felt his Master's presence. When those finger kept moving in him, he couldn't help but come again, pressing his body up to his Master, craving contact. And he received it, Raizel lowered himself to capture his lips once more, even though he will get more dirty with Frankenstein's come than he was before.

The fingers left him, but Frankenstein still couldn't calm his breathing. His hands were still tied, and he melted into his Master's lips. He felt weak, pleasantly tired, but strong hands were holding him firm and it was the utmost bliss, he basked in the feeling of having Raizel so close. Frankenstein felt it. Although the touches were firm, they were careful and full of love, he was not able to explain. How can his Master hold so much love for Frankenstein, and trust him enough to show him it? In his Master's hands he felt like a porcelain doll. He was for his Master to play with, a beautiful doll, but still, Raizel was so careful with it, because although porcelain seemed tough, it could break so easily and Raizel won't let it break. Won't let him break.

He kissed Raizel back, and felt the rope untying from around his wrists. When at last they were free, those hands moved to wrap around Raizel's strong back, and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. Frankenstein opened the bond, wanting to show his Master how good, how happy he felt to lie here with him, both dirty with their pleasure and so close. The connection opened from his Master's side as a response, and Frankenstein was swallowed by the emotions and feelings his Master was experiencing. It was overwhelming, he felt Raizel's content, ownership over the fact that Frankenstein is his.

Frankenstein was amazed once more, and will be amazed every time their bond opened, just what amount of love was directed towards him. He is allowed to be loved, allowed to let go, and relax from his life, he is allowed to love and feel and how much his Master has gave him, it made him wonder if he deserved it, but his Master made it clear he didn't like it when Frankenstein thought like that.

It were long minutes before they pulled from each other, breathless, but still they were hungry for more contact. It was so nice, just to lie with his Master here, pity that they can't lie here forever. Eventually they have to get up, and finish their duties. Both still had work to do.


	3. Gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie will have a nightmare and Rai will come and console him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out later than the previous ones, but i think you will forgive, considering the length of this chapter :D (Really, it has 2K more words than the previous one) 
> 
> Frankenstein is very greedy. So is Raizel.
> 
> Bold for thoughts  
> Italic for dream  
> Italic and bold for conversation through bond
> 
> I dont own Noblesse, or any characters in it, just this fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Frankenstein's pov  
  
Frankenstein is taking a bath, scrubbing every inch of himself. Even when it's his Master's come, it's still uncomfortable outside their activities. He slips hid fingers inside, attempting to draw the sperm out. It's weird touching himself there. It's not uncomfortable, but he doesn't find it pleasurable. Not like this, when alone in a bath, and when his goal wasn't pleasure. What if he _wasn't_ alone? If his Master bathed with him, helping Frankenstein clean himself. Frankenstein blushed at the thought, but calmed himself down. His Master doesn't bathe, only uses his powers to clean himself up every time, so that can't happen.  
  
In the end he gave up on trying to clean himself in a normal way, and used his power, letting all that was stuck on him disappear. But he was still in the water, just for the feeling of it. His look traveled his body, and was caught on his wrists. There were still marks visible from how hard he pulled at the rope. Frankenstein's fingers traced the sensitive skin there gently, as gentle as was his expression right now. He wished to be able to express his own surrender to his Master in more ways than this. He ached to let Raizel know just how much Frankenstein trusted him. Yes, he can show it through the bond, through his tied hands, through his body reactions to Raizel, but it's never enough. It will never be enough.  
  
With a change of his mind, he exits the bathtub and cleans after himself. It was almost noon. There was a plenty of time to do something, but unfortunately, he couldn't think of any tasks to perform. He headed towards his lab, to see if there's anything he could find to busy himself.  
  
There was quite a mess, as he didn't visit this room often, so he decided to clean it. This should keep him occupied and after that, he will make his Master tea and stay with him, if his Master didn't mind. After some time, when Frankenstein was finally satisfied that everything was spotless, he noticed that there is much less light than before. **It's already evening?** Cleaning was one of the activities in which Frankenstein could lose his sense of time. Another one was when he encountered an interesting research topic. And recently, he can lose himself forever in his Master's hold. And he wanted to. It was bliss.  
  
Making his way to the kitchen, he contemplated about what tea he should make this time. With horror, he realizes, that he doesn't even know what is his Master's favorite tea. His Master never said he liked it or disliked it and enjoyed different brands of tea the same way. Does that mean his Master doesn't have his favorite brand of tea? One thing was clear, though. His Master certainly liked sweet things, the amount of sugar in his tea proved it. Maybe Frankenstein should obtain different sweets, like fruit, or desserts and serve them to his Master. He very much likes that idea, he likes to see his Master enjoying himself. Smiling, he decides to go with the usual one, [enter your brand].  
  
For some reason, it was much easier to maintain his smile now. The problem appears to be more in not smiling.  
  
"Master, I've brought you your tea." Frankenstein said, while presenting a small white cup. He admired how the breeze swept his Master's hair. It was as if even the wind itself was afraid to ruffle the soft black locks too much, creating only a beautiful picture. But that was before his Master turned to him, when he was met with an even more glorious sight. His Master was facing him in elegant posture and with a nod acknowledged what Frankenstein served. Raizel's eyes were the same deep red as always, the red that could see into the other's souls, Frankenstein's included. Raizel couldn't be described with a measly word like beautiful or handsome. Maybe others would do it, but Frankenstein already gave up trying to find a word which would fit for his Master. Not only in appearance, but everything his Master gave him couldn't be merely described with being "generous". Frankenstein was more than happy now, although sometimes displeased with the lack of words in language. But when he wanted to convey his feelings acutely, their bond was the best idea.  
  
It occurred to him, that ever since his Master found his "secret", he didn't even try to hide his thoughts from Raizel. He actually wanted Raizel to hear them, wanted him to know how much Frankenstein felt for him, how much did he meant to Frankenstein. Did his Master hear these thoughts now? He peeked at Raizel. His Master was still sitting there, paying attention to his tea, but Frankenstein noticed the smile on his face, betraying his usual composure.  
  
Frankenstein returned the smile, convinced his Master will notice it and just stayed here. It was already a pleasure to just stand and watch his Master, however boring his action were. It was not boring, Frankenstein didn't feel this way. He could stay like this as long as it was necessary. But recently, when his Master touched him and accepted the perverse side of him, his body learned his Master's touch, and was greedy for more, for more contact. Frankenstein could only agree. He knew he craved for more, it was impossible not to, once he got to know how it feels. It was exceedingly greedy and rude of him, given how much Raizel already gave. Still, his Master desired him back, at least it seems that way for Frankenstein, so it was probably okay to be greedy?  
  
Well, staring at his Master was one of the actions when he could lose the track of time. When his Master returned to the window, leaving an empty cup on the table it was early into the night. Frankenstein should get some sleep. Even with modifications, sleep was still necessary for his body and mind. Later, he will work on removing that factor. So far it wasn't important, so he didn't pay it much attention, but now it prevented him being with his Master longer. With a barely contained sigh, he retrieved the cup and went to prepare himself for sleep. Neither he or his Master needed to eat, Frankenstein made sure it won't trouble him. You can die if you won't eat, but you won't die if you won't sleep. So it's obvious what has bigger priority for survival.  
  
Sleep was also invitation for nightmares from Dark Spear. Although strangely there wasn't any commotion from Dark Spear recently. Well he always has enough time to think about it tomorrow. Allowing himself to relax, he went to sleep.  
  
It was hard not to be relaxed when the joy from his Master's confession was still there, and the bond was even now overflowing with happiness and love. Both his own and his Master's. But going to sleep relaxed like this seemed like a mistake for Frankenstein.  
  
_He startles as he finds himself unable to move. He is standing in the plains, bruises and deep dents are obvious from a recent fight. Scanning his surroundings some more, Frankenstein recognises it as Lukedonia. Soon he is aware of the familiar pain in his body. The dark spear. That cursed weapon is in his right arm, and he is shirtless, with small cuts on him, apparently he is in the middle of the battle. But then he froze when he looked at with whom was he fighting. The gaze of Raizel's red eyes was painful, filled with sorrow. He was fighting his Master. No! His mind couldn't accept this fact, why, why, why would he? But his body moved on it's own. No!! The dark weapon swung at his Master and Raizel raised his hand in attempt to block it, but the barrier was still penetrated, the dark blade creating a deep red trail of blood. No! Frankenstein was screaming in his mind in disapproval, sadness and pain, all of this creating a mix of terrible chaos. Why did the barrier made by his Master break? Frankenstein shouldn't be able to leave a scratch on it. No... He didn't want to fight, desperation clasped at his heart and there was no way for him to escape this..._  
  
_**"Frankenstein."**_  
  
A firm call caused him to rip his eyes open and he desperately searched for the owner of this voice. There he was... sitting on the bed beside Frankenstein's chest and turned to him. His Master... tears started to leak once more from his eyes at being unable to completely drive out that image from his head, he was now sitting too, his shivering hands moved on it's own to grasp Raizel's clothes and he shook. His entire body seemed stiff, but when Raizel pulled him closer into the embrace, Frankenstein lets go, relaxing into his Master's chest and letting the violent trembling be soothed by the hand that ran on his back and through his hair.  
  
**_"Frankenstein."_ **  
  
That voice again, resonating peacefully in his mind, clearing everything out. The bond opened, but what Frankenstein felt this time was different. Raizel was offering his presence for Frankenstein, through the bond as well as in reality. The unimaginable warmth was there too, which Frankenstein didn't notice before and it was nothing but comfortable. The sobbing stopped on his side and he felt like a child which was held by it's mom. His Master was okay, he was not fighting him, and this fact caused a strong wave of relief to flow through him. He snuggled closer, letting himself be enveloped by Raizel's scent and warmth. A slim hand was still stroking his head. It was so comfortable he wanted to melt, every piece of resistance has left his body and his hands moved to hug his Master back.  
  
**_"Master."_** He replied back with a mental sigh of relief. Not because he wanted to say anything, but just for the feeling of that word. A strong sense of satisfaction filled him every time when the word 'Master' has left his lips. It always reminded everyone who heard it, that he was Raizel's, he submitted to him and accepted him as his Master. Even if it was only for Frankenstein or Raizel.  
  
"Frankenstein I won't ever fight you. I wouldn't be able to do that."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Frankenstein's voice was muffled by the fact he had his head burried in Raizel's neck and chest. As he basked in his Master's presence, he felt the trembling of his body go away. He never wanted to pull away. The hands around his back and hand pressed with the same force as his own on Raizel's back, and he enjoyed that pressure.  
  
Raizel's pov.  
  
He held Frankenstein in this position for long minutes, maybe hours, he wasn't quite sure, but he suddenly felt the grip of Frankenstein's hands losing on strength, before his whole weight was on Raizel.  
  
**"He fell asleep."**  
  
Raizel smiled. When Frankenstein first came into his Mansion, he could never imagine him falling asleep before anyone. He was glad he has this effect on Frankenstein, that he would allow Raizel to see him in his weakness. It warmed Raizel's heart. He won't leave, he decided. If he left, Frankenstein could have nightmares again, and Raizel didn't want that. Maybe Frankenstein would allow him to be with him every night, so no nightmares would be coming? He scented Frankenstein's hair and once again felt the weight of the limp body on him. **"Yes, this is it"** Frankenstein's face was completely relaxed, with a faint smile and there was no sign of inner struggle.  
  
Raizel took his time admiring the sleeping Frankenstein in his hands. Frankenstein was his. Raizel never felt this feeling of possession before. The mere thought of giving Frankenstein to anyone else was unthinkable. It was very greedy from Raizel, but it was also Frankenstein's wish to be Raizel's, so he allowed himself this greed. Frankenstein was the first human Raizel ever met, and also the most beautiful and courageous one. Lord told him that human's appearance wasn't as good as Nobles', but in his vision, Frankenstein even overcame all Nobles Raizel knew. He sneaked one more look at the sleeping face before him. He could look at him forever, but that would be rude. Still, now he could look and feel as much as he wanted. He shifted Frankenstein a bit in his arms, into a more comfortable position for both, careful not to wake him up. Probably the best idea would be to put him on the bed, but Raizel felt reluctant to do that. Not when that would mean to release Frankenstein from his arms.  
  
Frankenstein's pov.  
  
He woke up, a bit startled by a white soft fabric covering the firm warmth he was leaning on, but then he relaxed again. His body felt a bit stiff from the unnatural sleeping position, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of being close to his Master. 'Being close' would normally count as standing one or two meters behind Raizel, but now, there was almost no air between their bodies, only two layers of clothes separating them and Frankenstein briefly wished for even that little gap of their clothes to go away. As his senses cleared and he no longer felt the dizziness of waking up, Frankenstein registered a very pleasant scent. It was scent of Raizel. It made him bury his nose in Raizel's shoulder and breathe in. He hoped his Master won't mind too much, since he was still holding Frankenstein, enveloping him with his scent and presence.  
  
Frankenstein reluctantly straightened himself, stretching from the unusual position. Raizel let his hands fall away too, and Frankenstein suppressed the little sad sound that almost left him at the loss of contact.  
  
"Are you okay?" His Master's voice was calm and even, as always. It was also colored with affection and slight concern, that were only for Frankenstein. Yes, he was more than okay now after hearing that voice. All of his discomfort seemed to fade away after hearing it. But Frankenstein hated himself. Even when his Master was so kind to hold him, he was left unsatisfied after pulling away. He had to make an conscious effort to keep his hand from not reaching his Master's back again. He wished to be held again, or maybe put down on the bed, so he could feel Raizel's whole weight on him instead of him, burdening his Master. If they were lying on the bed they were sitting on it would be much more better. But then, Frankenstein doubted he could refrain himself from asking for more, for more touch, for anything Raizel was willing to offer him, but he didn't want to impose himself on Raizel like this. It was already very greedy from Frankenstein's side.  
  
It was then, he remembered he needed to answer. "Yes, Master, I am." Was what he said, but his voice stated something different. He couldn't control his voice enough to make it sound like he was really okay and satisfied. Deep down, he wanted his Master to notice his state, and perhaps fulfil it, how arrogant was that of Frankenstein? He hated himself for it. He hadn't realised he hung his head down until a hand cupped his cheek and chin, lifting it up so he was now looking directly into Raizel's eyes.  
  
"Frankenstein, don't be afraid to express your wishes. I want to know what are you truly yearning for from your mouth. This way I can easily fulfil it. I want to."  
  
Ah... words entirely failed Frankenstein and his Master's voice made his heart beat faster. As he stared into Raizel's eyes, he questioned himself again and again, how this can be real, but even a genius scientist like Frankenstein couldn't find and answer. **Are miracles normally this unbelievable?**  
  
"It pleases me that you want me. Will you allow me to want you too?"  
  
His Master asked. Frankenstein was a dumbstruck for a while, but didn't have problems gathering his voice this time. He probably unconsciously thought that it was automatic and his Master didn't need to ask for permissions, since Frankenstein already gave him all of these the moment they formed the contract. He never thought his Master can be uncertain about something concerning Frankenstein, but then again, it was so like his Master. How could he overlook that?  
  
"Of-of course, Master. You don't need to hesitate when it comes to me."  
  
"Then I want you to do the same for me."  
  
**That's impossible.** He almost said, but refrained himself. He will always think about what to do better, how to be better for his Master. It's a futile attempt of trying to be worthy of Raizel, but his Master wished he would express his wishes, so he will do that. He can do that for his Master.  
  
"I will try my best."  
  
Raizel smiled and leaned for a kiss. How divine it always was when their lips touched. Frankenstein couldn't help but give in, opening his mouth and granting his Master access to everything he wanted. He thought for a moment. Will he dare to...? His hands moved to wrap around his Master's neck and shoulders and he lied down, taking Raizel with him, so he would be on top of Frankenstein. 'Do the same for me' his Master said, he doesn't want Frankenstein to hesitate and what Frankenstein wanted right now was just this. Have Raizel above of him and feel him.  
  
Frankenstein noticed his Master's kisses aren't as usual. They are soft and gentle, gentler than normal, but he's enjoying them nevertheless. While are they still on each other, his Master starts undoing his shirt, and playing with Frankenstein's lips. By the time all of the buttons were undone, his Master decides to just shred it with his powers. It was much easier after all, then shifting themselves to wriggle the clothes off of him. Sadly, Frankenstein couldn't do the same for Raizel, since his Master's shirt had no buttons.  
  
Raizel placed one last kiss on his neck before straightening himself, then, what was unexpected for Frankenstein, his Master started tracing his neck with his long thin fingers. They applied almost no pressure and left goosebumps on his skin. As those fingers moved to stroke Frankenstein's arms, he decided not to move and only watch his Master. The fingers drew lines along his muscles, sometimes they stopped and applied more pressure, just to watch Frankenstein shiver. As his Master reached his palm, he rubbed it before moving to his left hand and repeated the process. Frankenstein was surprised at the hot trails those fingers left as they moved on him and he hadn't realized he was panting slightly. Even so, he remained still for his Master. Still, as much as his body allowed him.  
  
When his Master was seemingly done with his hands, the fingers were now touching his chest, purposely avoiding his nipples. Frankenstein thought of urging Raizel to touch him more, not just feather light touches, but his Master was in the middle of something and busy with exploring Frankenstein, and he wouldn't dare to interrupt him.  
  
Raizel was now finished with his chest, but he didn't move down, or to the bulge forming in Frankenstein's pants, it already felt too tight, instead he moved up, and replaced the actions of his fingers with his lips. Kissing a trail down his chest, pausing to suck at his lower abdomen. Frankenstein didn't even try to hold the gasp, the pressure and wetness of his Master lips created a completely new sensation, and as the skin was already sensitive from previous touching, it only amplified the feeling. A soft moan escaped him when his Master sucked at the sides of his hip. His Master was still attentively watching him, which made Frankenstein more embarrassed as well as aroused. Such attention made him realize just how he must look and sound right now. Maybe it was how he lived until now that made him cover his eyes and bit his lips in humiliation. No, it wasn't that. The thought of how he must look right now compared to the Noblesse on top of him now made him do that. It was a very disturbing thought and Frankenstein couldn't drive it out of his head.  
  
His Master stopped in his actions for a moment and leaned closer to Frankenstein. He jolted when he felt his Master's fingers at his own lips. Those finger forced apart Frankenstein's closed mouth, well not really forced because Frankenstein didn't try to resist them, before kissing him, while the other hand removed Frankenstein's hands from his face.  
  
"Don't. I want to hear you."  
  
Came from his Master in a soft voice after he pulled away. **_"_ _I would love to."_**  
  
"Do you realize how you look right now?"  
  
Frankenstein couldn't organize his thoughts, the previous sentence made him want to blush, but the later froze him in the place. Because he realizes that. Pathetic and so human-like. He closed his eyes, he almost didn't want to hear his Master's response, but the bond opened as an answer. It flowed through him, how he looked in his Master's vision, and Frankenstein was stunned. It was like he and the person in his Master's thoughts were different people.  
  
"No, Frankenstein. You are always you. I can't describe you with words, but I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you. And now I made you even more beautiful and I can do more."  
  
Frankenstein could tell the slight pride in his Master's voice. It took him a while to fully take in the meaning of his Master's words. When he did, it made him blush deeply. From the rare amount of normal people he met, most of them said his looks are exceptional, but hearing it from his Master like that was a completely different thing, because this wasn't only the words, but also the expression of his Master's feeling through bond that was indescribable by words, not to mention his Master's appearance itself. And Frankenstein couldn't find the words to describe how he felt either. He could only try to keep his gaze locked on Raizel as much as he wanted to look away from too much, open the bond, his soul and body like a delicious feast for his Master. Present himself, if his Master enjoyed it. He was graced with with a warm smile and kiss on his forehead.  
  
Raizel accepted the gift and bent down once more, letting Frankenstein's sleeping pants shred away before sucking at soft skin near the groin, eliciting another gasp from the man beneath.  
  
It was a sweet torture, to have his Master's mouth so close to his painfully hard cock, and be touched everywhere, just with the exception of the most sensitive places. It was harder to keep his hands still with the amount of care his inner thighs were receiving. They trembled and tensed in order to refrain from moving. After a series of wet kisses on his legs, his Master moved further down until his mouth sucked at Frankenstein toes. His leg twitched a bit, as if in attempt to pull it away, his Master shouldn't be doing something like this, but he forced himself to stay still. Gifts aren't supposed to run away from it's receiver. Besides, thinking about what his Master has done to him before, it was probably useless to think about it. Still, he couldn't stop the small twitches of his toes as his Master's tongue swirled around them. Frankenstein squirmed a bit, wanting to touch himself, but still resisting. His erection hurt, but it was nothing compared to the itchy urge to be touched there.  
  
"Please" he begged, as he didn't want to break this 'rule' he set for himself. He almost regretted it now. His Master stopped for a moment, taking a look at Frankenstein. He knew he was panting, surely red in the face from the arousal of light touches. Raizel only chuckled and gently spread his legs apart before moving between them. His thighs were now covered with red marks all over, but his Master didn't allow him a reprieve just yet, as he sucked at his balls, forcing a moan out of him. He could feel his Master's warm breath on his cock, so close and warm and he couldn't stop his hips from jerking forward a bit, but not actually getting anymore touch then another brush of his Master's nose.  
  
A jolt bolted through Frankenstein when his Master breathed out on his manhood, the hot breath tickling the head of it teasingly. His body was trembling with the effort to not buck his hips up to get that contact of the warm and soft mouth, but at the same time feeling deeply embarrassed about the thought of it. It was then Frankenstein remembered what his Master has told him. He wanted Frankenstein to express his desires, to do what he wanted. Would he be allowed this? His Master's gaze was still directed at him, but then he frowned slightly. Could it be that his Master was displeased with him hesitating?  
  
"Ah!" Left his lips when his Master licked at the head, but then retreated as quickly, cutting off all contact again. A shudder went through Frankenstein and he clenched his teeth. His Master was smirking. He can't win this, but why was he competing in the first place?  
  
"Master, please." He tried again. The smirk turned into smile and Raizel bent down once more, licking the whole length, but his Master pushed his hips down, calming their movement, even as he still kept Frankenstein in his mouth.  
  
**_"You set this rule."_ **  
  
Frankenstein swore he could feel a bit of mockery in his Master's voice. His nature made him upset, but he knew it was true. In the end, he completely lost at his own game. How can he ever dream of defeating Master? These were his last thoughts he could somehow comprehend, before pleasure took over his mind. He was close, his Master's mouth was still moving on him and the hands pressed firmly on his hips. He wasn't sure what was leaving his moans if whimpers, moans, short screams or calls for Raizel. Then quite suddenly, the fingers on his hips dug in and scratched. Not hard enough to bleed, but hard enough to send every each of the feeling of it through him, making him climax with a scream.  
  
He hadn't realised the mouth left him at the last moment, so trails of white come dirtied his stomach. His Master leaned for a wet kiss, heedless of the mess on Frankenstein. This time it wasn't a gentle kiss, there was force behind it as that tongue pushed it's way into Frankenstein's mouth. He whimpered into it and kissing his Master back with just the same amount of force into passionate kiss. Even though Frankenstein has just come, he was still eager and willing. He could sense his Master's desire too, the pure want and love that was seeping to him through the bond. It mingled with his own and he felt overwhelmed, but in a nice way, it was too much, but even then Frankenstein wanted more. His hands moved of their own accord and wrapped around his Master's strong but lean back and he relished the contact. It felt so good, to feel Raizel's weight on his own body, but his Master was still clothed, so he couldn't feel him skin to skin. He whimpered and the hands he had wrapped around Raizel's back clutched at the shirt, careful not to leave too many wrinkles on it or not tear it off, although he felt a strong urge to do so and finally feel the soft hot skin that burns with desire against his own.  
  
Desire, that was both of them now, desire and love, the last piece of garment was dissolved now and Frankenstein was proud, because anyone could look at them now and see them in a passionate embrace, dirty with his pleasure. They were allowed to forget about who they are, and just enjoy themselves for a while. A while that could go on forever.  
  
It was almost too hot, it scorched him wonderfully under his skin and Frankenstein was already firm under his Master's weight. He could feel his Master's cock too, pressing against his hip and it was yet another form of sweet torture not having that length inside him. Another whimper escaped him, although muffled by Raizel's lips, Frankenstein was certain he could hear, or rather - feel - his plead clearly. He did. It proves itself when his Master breaks the kiss and his mouth is replaced with his fingers. A moan almost left him at the knowledge that his Master fulfilled his little whim this time. That's only if he didn't occupy himself with licking and sucking at the fingers immediately. Even so, he needs to come up with better lubricant than saliva in the future. He hoped that if he ever wished to lick his Master's fingers, he would be allowed. Or... would he be allowed to lick his Master's cock? Not this time, but he must ask Raizel for it later. The mere thought of it inflamed him and it was too tempting to taste Raizel to not try it.  
  
The fingers left him and found their way into Frankenstein. He felt one finger slowly pressing against his entrance. It was then, he realised his Master won't go fast with him yet. Frankenstein whimpered, half in want, half for plead, but his Master won't have him experience the pleasure he seeks for yet. Another finger pressed in, pushing against his inner walls and tormenting him with excruciatingly slow thrusts. Frankenstein whined at the sensation, feeling build up pleasure from his Master's previous light touches. His hands clenched at the sides of his hips and his legs shifted impatiently. It felt good, but it wasn't enough to quench the fire his Master has build up inside him.  
  
**Was this what Master aimed for the whole time?**  
  
It's frustrating, but at the same time, he strangely liked it. He wanted and he wanted to want. Always wanted whatever Raizel will give him. Frankenstein was a greedy man.  
  
"Master." His voice was strained as his lower belly clenched painfully. It was both arousing and unbearable at the same time and his cock dripped with pre-come on him. His Master looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I apologize. I have trouble stopping myself from teasing you, when you react to me so endearingly."  
  
When Raizel said that last part, Frankenstein could swear he has seen his Master's eyes glowing slightly with desire. If anything, it made him want his Master even more, knowing his Master reciprocated it. He arched up when his Master added a third finger and stretched them, making him unable to breath normally again. The shudders were suddenly more pronounced, and his mouth was open to any sound that escaped it. He literally screamed when the fingers bended inside of him and knowingly pushed at his prostate. He was so close, but just before he could come, the fingers withdrew. Frankenstein made a strained sound then, his body shivering in need and he felt like he was glued to the bed, unable to do anything than just stare back with pleading eyes at his Master.  
  
Raizel bent down to capture Frankenstein's lips once more, before slowly, slowly entering him. This time Frankenstein's hand flew on his own to embrace his Master's back and he really needed to control the strength of his grip, when Raizel moved his cock as slowly as his fingers earlier. He was close, but his Master always paused just before he could come. He wanted to lean back, to somehow ease this intense feeling, but at the same time wanted to embrace his Master more, to wrap his legs around his waist and encourage him into moving faster. He choose the latter.  
  
He did just that, but it didn't speed up his Master's pace. He only changed the angles a bit every time, before suddenly withdrawing all the way out and slamming right back in with force, bending Frankenstein backwards and making him climax immediately.  
  
He was taken aback by the sudden orgasm, but even then, his Master didn't stop. And Frankenstein, even though he just came, didn't want him to stop. He wanted Raizel to keep going, until he too came, until he made Frankenstein come again, because pleasure with the one you love is the most blissful thing in the world.  
  
This way, when they were done, all they could do was just embrace each other, drowning in the presence of the other. Frankenstein wanted to say something, to express how satisfied, how content he felt, just laying here with his Master, but he had no words, so he only opened the bond and snuggled closer, getting a deep inhale of Raizel's scent. He felt his Master's content mirrored his own, he felt wanted. His Master wanted him, wanted to be by his side, and Frankenstein could only agree. It was alright just to lie here and wonder about the next time when they will be embraced together.


	4. The bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein is becoming more comfortable around Raizel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't fall behind the recent update! :D Here is another chapter.
> 
> I hate how this is chapter 4, but the ao3 says it's chapter 6...
> 
> "That can't happen"? Well, Frankie let's see.
> 
> I don't own Noblesse or any character in it, just this story.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

 

Frankenstein pov.

Today was one of his busier days. He plans to go abroad to gather various foods for his Master to taste. He wants his Master to experience good cooking for what Frankenstein suspected was the first time. Neither his Master nor other adult nobles need to eat and Frankenstein doubted any of the Nobles would be caring enough to bring Raizel some enjoyable food when he doesn't need it. He wants to give his Master yet another pleasure in another form.

He will go with sweets first. There are few people who hates sweets and he hoped his Master wasn't one of them.

He didn't even ask where Frankenstein was going or why. This only worked to his favor, as he wanted to keep this secret. Did his Master sense it? Anyway he excused himself for tonight and promised he will be back by the morning. The sun just started to set, this will give him a bit of time to look around.

 

* * *

 

Frankenstein must say he was quite satisfied with his catch. He had bunch of strawberries, blueberries and some peaches too. With this he can make some sort of fruit salad with whipped cream and sugar. That's why, even when he got home (his and his Master's home) he didn't go to his Master's room right away, there was still some time until dawn and went straight into making the fruit salad. He made sure to wash everything and got it rid of any non edible parts and then neatly cut them into small pieces. He nervously anticipated his Master's opinion on it. Ever since he started to live here, he became quite familiar with cooking, as he spent quite a lot of time exploring the kitchen here. Cooking was synonyms with science, in some ways.

Like that, he presented the salad he made to his Master. It didn't matter how satisfied or proud he was with it, when it came to Raizel's opinion he was still nervous. So when his Master studied the bowl with interest Frankenstein couldn't take his eyes away, what if he missed something that his Master didn't like?

Few minutes passed but Raizel didn't do anything other than staring at the meal before him and spoon next to it. He was relieved when his Master finally talked to him.

"Frankenstein?"

"Yes, Master?"

There was silence for few moments again before: "How do I eat that?"

 _What?_ could it be that his Master never had a meal like this when you eat with fork and knife or spoon? It made sense, Noble's don't need to eat, and why would anyone bother to bring a meal to a Noble who was secluded in the woods and didn't need to eat? That's what Frankenstein is doing right now.

"I apologize, Master, for not making you familiar with it!"

"You hold it like this and then you can eat."

With that, he handed the spoon back to his Master so he can enjoy it for real this time. He was struggling for a bit to get the most comfortable grip on the spoon before he was ready to taste whatever Frankenstein prepared for him.

Frankenstein watched those beautiful eyes widen in surprise when his Master took the taste in. He couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on his face even if he wanted to, so he just watched as his Master 'greedily' ate the rest of the salad. For a normal person, it could seem that Raizel was eating normally, elegant as always, but Frankenstein could tell better. Maybe it was because of the bond? Maybe because of all the time he spends with his Master.

He felt ridiculously happy at being able to do something his Master liked that much to reveal a new, almost cute expression to him. When Raizel was finished, he made sure to ask, despite knowing the answer. "Did you like it?"

A smile was decorating the face that turned to him and gave him a nod. And that look on that face! It was a look of satisfaction, a different one than he had seen before but equally lovely. Suddenly, Frankenstein wanted to kiss those smiling lips, feel their softness and relay his happiness through the kiss. Would his Master allow him? No, Master had told him many times about this matter. Even so, he opened the bond and let his Master see what he was going to do as he ,almost hesitantly, lowered himself and cupped Raizel's cheeks, tilting his head up to kiss him. He was relieved when his Master didn't do anything to stop him, only kissed him back.

Frankenstein could still taste the sweet flavour of strawberry and sugar, but Raizel's lips were much sweeter than that and he could taste them forever. But for now he straightened himself, looking at Raizel. The smile still refused to leave both of their lips and only now could Frankenstein say that, yes, he was in love, love decorated richly with devotion and taking the colour of desire. Even though some fears are still there, he could feel some of them starting to disappear, like fears that his Master will be displeased and leave him if he did even the little things wrong, which was why he was restrained in asking for too much, even if he wanted it.

He searched in those deep red eyes, for anything that could indicate his Master was displeased with his thoughts or his previous action, but he couldn't find anything, which made him more than relieved and at the same time it reassured Frankenstein inside him that his Master won't leave him for just that.

He bowed and left the room with the bowl in his hands, only to come back with a fresh cup of tea before excusing himself.

 

* * *

 

He let out a sigh of satisfaction as he finished cleaning the bathroom for the second time. Or maybe third. He must pay special attention to the bathroom since it's probably the most used room in this mansion, right after Raizel's room and kitchen, only used by him of course. Not that he would mind if his Master went to take a bath too, but cleaning himself with his powers is more practical if he ever gets dirty. Since Nobles naturally don't need to worry about sweat and other bodily fluids... in normal case.

Maybe his Master wasn't as obsessed with cleanliness as him, it's just that being clean has become a habit? Either way, it doesn't change the fact that Frankenstein will probably be the only one to use the bathroom in the future, as it was in the past.

Maybe it was because of how sweaty he became while cleaning, but he couldn't resist taking a bath before he goes to prepare another tea. It would be inappropriate to show up before his Master while he wasn't perfectly clean. ~~Even then, his Master would still shine even brighter than the perfectly polished tiles in the bathroom.~~

The bath time was one of the times where he just relaxed and recalled the recent events. It was just his time, just like the time in his lab. But there really isn't much to do there now. Ever since the day he found out the truth about Raizel he was convinced that he shouldn't desperately seek for power, even when with power everything is easier. Though it won't bring you happiness, you'll be lonely and isolated from others, you will become an enemy of those with power. But his Master granted him the happiness, the presence of other man, a fact that Frankenstein can't explain to himself. But he doesn't need to explain it. All he should do now is to never let go of the opportunity instead of pointlessly searching why it has happened.

He curled up in the water. It was warm and comfortable though not as much as having his Master with him would be. So many things have happened in his life, but now he can just be here, relax and feel comfortable. It was more than nice. It seems that he had let his guard down because he only now noticed someone was right before the bathroom door. He was alerted immediately, before relaxing down a bit again as he recognised the person.

"Master?" He stood up, legs still in the water when Raizel came in. This was as much as he could do to give Raizel respect when he caught him nude, taking a bath. He was ready to get out and dress up if his Master wanted anything from him, but he just shook his head.

"Stay."

So he sit back down and curiously watched his Master as he walked closer towards him.  He didn't expect it, when his Master traced the edge of the bathtub with his hand before starting to strip. The normal way and he stood right in front of Frankenstein's view. It was like his Master was putting on a show, just for him. Wait. He was so distracted staring at his Master so it only now came to him. _Is Master planning to bathe too?_ Right now, when Frankenstein is in too? His Master told him to stay... not that he didn't like that idea and it's not like it hadn't cross his mind before either...

That's why he didn't say anything when Raizel came in, only smiled, a bit nervous and a bit aroused from the recent turn of events. An amount of water spilled out as Raizel entered. (Frankenstein had wowed to clean up the bathroom again later)

Sure, the bathtub was big, that even someone as tall as Frankenstein could relax there comfortably but was designated only for one person, so when his Master joined, their legs were resting against each other. Frankenstein didn't fight it, even if he had the urge to fold his legs or leave to give his Master the biggest space, so he can properly enjoy what could possibly be his first bath.

"Master?" Ruby eyes met his. "Do you want me to wash you?" And his Master nodded. Frankenstein inwardly rejoiced and was determined to let his Master enjoy it fully, since there was no other purpose behind it. He took the soap and thoroughly coated his hands in it before leaning closer to Raizel, so he can wash him.

He focused hard on his little 'mission', because if he stay focused on it, it would stop his minds from getting other ideas that would only distract him now. But it was really hard to stay focused like this, when his Master was attentively watching him, it made his body shiver a bit in anticipation. He made an excuse to himself not to wash his Master's lower half out of politeness, but it's not like he can wash it if he's underwater and he won't ask his Master to stand up because of him. Also... If his Master stood before him, naked while Frankenstein remained on his knees, he doubts he could refrain himself from not taking his Master's length into his mouth, not when he longed to taste it for a longer time now.

"Master, would you please turn around?"

Frankenstein felt calmer now, without his Master's stare on him he could focus himself on sliding his hands against his Master's broad but lean back and feel the muscles under the skin- wait, no. On washing, right it's still only cleaning, nothing perverse about that. Not yet.

A strong want coursed through Frankenstein, a want to just hug Raizel, just like they were here. He never completely understood the true meaning of hugs. It's not just one body embracing each other, it gives both of them the feeling of closeness and reassurance, that the other one is here, in their hands. He would feel and smell the scent of Raizel and soap and...

He forcefully drew himself out of these thoughts and finished his work. When his Master turned to him at last, he was looking at Frankenstein, question clear in his eyes, but he can't figure out what it is just yet. He was about to ask about it when his Master reached for the soap and looked again at Frankenstein. "Master?"

"Will you allow me to wash you too?"

Ah. Frankenstein was already so close to losing control over his natural instinct (if it didn't happen already) and he wanted to blush, but nodded anyways because he can me never deny to himself that he wants his Master's touch.

But this time he didn't have anything else to focus on except for the feeling of his Master's hands on him, applying just enough pressure for Frankenstein to want to just to melt into it. He sighed and gave up on controlling himself when he had no chance to success and he suddenly felt hot, not just because of heated water they were in.

When his Master was finished with his front (politely avoiding his lower half much to Frankenstein's disappointment), there was a slight panting to his breaths and blush set on his cheeks. Raizel looked at him, inspected his current state and... smiled. How can his Master smile so beautifully every time he does it? But when he felt Raizel's lips against his own, he remembered that even though his Master's smile was beautiful he could kiss heavenly and the feeling was much sweeter too.

His Master was hugging him, and a voice whispered, asked, close to his ear.

"You always do so much for me... How can I repay it to you? What do you want?" His body melted against Raizel's touch and all he wanted was more of it, more touch, more closeness, more of his Master. But...

"Master, I'm not doing things for you because I expect something in return."

"But I still want to repay your kindness and everything you have done for me."

He can only sigh and hug his Master back, his hands going around his Master's torso, snuggling closer, pressing his body up to his Master's, only a bit embarrassed at his arousal, but that embarrassment was not big enough for him to pay attention to. He wanted and his Master will give it to him.

A shudder of pleasure ran through him when his length rubbed against Raizel's underwater and his breaths were caught by soft lips, his Master's. He tried to keep his movements small as he didn't want to spill even more water and his greedy hands moved to grasp at both of their cocks making up for the lack of friction from less movement.

He felt his Master twitch in his hands and how he enjoyed the hot firmness in his palm, his and his Master's. He felt his Master breath out on his shoulder, on his neck, maybe a sigh of pleasure, Frankenstein thought and shivered before unrestrainedly moaning when his Master sucked hard on his neck. Hard enough that he was sure it will leave a possessive red mark on his usually flawless skin. But isn't that the reason he kept it flawless? Flawless, only for his Master to mark and caress and break. He could pretend that everything he has done to care about himself, keeping himself clean, strengthening himself was solely for the purpose of presenting himself to Raizel afterwards. Even if the only meaning of his life was to serve Raizel , he will be gladly reborn again and again, only with the same purpose in his life.

These thoughts were sweet and dreamy, his Master always made it so easy for him to think these thoughts and forget every other disturbing thought that concerned anything other than himself and his Master. Of course another state his Master was able to invoke in him was when he couldn't think at all, when everything is wiped out by thepleasure.

His hands continued to move relentlessly, even as his body twitched and trembled with the pleasure coursing through him. His Master's ragged breathing tickled him on his ear and neck, making him squirm in Raizel's hold.

Now he didn't even care about the water   that spilled out, he could deal with it later,  now he'd just let his body chase the friction it desired so much, he doubted he could stop himself anyway. Just before he came a thought occurred in his head, that the water will be dirtied with their release but it was too late to stop it now.

"Master!" He moaned, trembled and felt his Master tense above him, before relaxing with yet another sigh into Frankenstein's hair, coming with him.

It was only when Frankenstein came back to himself that the thought came back. He immediately stood up, as guilty as he was from jumping from his Master's embrace like that, he can't let his Master be in this mess.

"Master, please, will you exit the bath so I can clean this up?" Not to mention there was already water outside of the bathtub too. Raizel looked up to him and opened mouth to say something, but Frankenstein interrupted him. "Please, let me." Even if it was a request, it came with firm voice as he can't let his Master stay in this for even a little while longer.

Sensing this, his Master just nodded and stepped out, Frankenstein following him. Just as he was going to prepare for cleaning this mess, he noticed a bit of power brushing his skin, making him shiver, before he realized his Master cleaned them both. He smiled at Raizel, and his gaze suddenly stayed glued on the man standing before him. It's not everyday you get to see a naked god, standing before you. Even if he started engaging into these sort of activities with his Master recently, he still didn't have many chances to look at Raizel and just let his gaze roam over that sexy, strong, but lean body.

Only when his Master materialized his clothes on and returned Frankenstein's smile and left, he was able to pull his eyes away end get to the work. Well that comes after he's dressed up too. As he eyed the mess once again he involuntarily blushed in embarrassment at the thought that he made this. His Master too, but it was a servant's duty to serve and clean his Master and his belongings

Raizel's pov

As he returned to his room, he sat down on his armchair, still feeling pleasant and only a bit tired from the sudden tensing of muscles. Taking a bath with him was originally Frankenstein's idea. He saw it in Frankenstein's mind a few days ago, and realized it may have a different meaning than just cleaning his body. Curiously, he pictured washing Frankenstein with slippery soap while they were both naked. Not that Raizel couldn't see what Frankenstein probably found interesting about it. Since it was what Frankenstein wanted, Raizel wants to fulfill that wish, he wants it too after all. He wants to experience more with Frankenstein but his bonded is probably still too restrained to directly ask for it. It's so different from his usual self, the shameless Frankenstein who doesn't care about his enemies is afraid to ask his Master what he wants. And so he decided to it. Even though the thought of entering the bathroom while Frankenstein is in it bugged him for a bit.

In the end both enjoyed it, even when Raizel only left the cleaning to Frankenstein because he insisted so.

Though... it was dangerously close today. This is not the first time he found Frankenstein's neck inviting, but it's the first time he felt this way towards a human, towards anyone. It should be despicable, he should hate himself for it but it came together with his desire for Frankenstein. How is he supposed to stay in control when his bonded is so unresisting to his touch, when he gives himself so sweetly, bucks under him and moans for him. His control for this matter hung on a thin cord. Raizel was barely able to hold himself this time, when Frankenstein's neck was so close and he showed no signs of being revolted with his touch. Still he sucked at it, since he is allowed.

But biting was on a whole new level, in pain, in pleasure and in intimacy as well. He clearly remembered the scent and taste of Frankenstein's blood. The mere thought of it made his mouth water and retracting fangs back hard. That was also a reason he didn't seek Frankenstein's lips before. He couldn't retract his fangs back at that moment and if he kissed him, he would have known. Why was he so different from normal Nobles? This is no different from a mutant, isn't it?


	5. The bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein isn't the only one who needs to be "reassured".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry it took so long. After the epilogue i couldnt write because of psychological reasons (I hated the epilogue more than the ending, but here is not the place to talk about it) and it combined with me trying to write two more stories at the same time, so I prioritized finishing the chapter for Yes, Master. 
> 
> Also, i deleted the two bonuses from the story, because it disturbed the chapter's numbers. I'll put them back when i finish the story. (I'm aware that will be a long time :D)
> 
> I don't own Noblesse or any characters in it, only this story. 
> 
> bold for inner thoughts
> 
> Enjoy~

"Gejutel." 

"What is it, Rayga?" 

"I noticed something strange with Frankenstein during our spar yesterday." 

"Yes?" 

"He was injured even before I did anything to him." 

"He was?" 

"Yes. He had a dark red mark on his neck." 

"I see... WAIT, WHAT!?" 

"Isn't the neck a vulnerable place for humans? I can't imagine him being injured there." 

"I'm-I'm sure it wasn't anything serious. You don't need to worry about it, Rayga." 

"If you say so." 

Later, Gejutel felt it was necessary to report this shocking discovery to the Lord.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Frankenstein's pov. _ **

  
His mind was filled with it from the moment he realised he has feelings for his Master and the memory from the moment he made the contract came back. Now that he had his Master available, when he's allowed to touch him and request things it's more than tempting to try it. That is blood drinking. If his Master had his blood, won't it connect them even more profoundly? His soul longed for it, to be intertwined and encompassed with Raizel's. What could be a deeper form of connection than this? Their souls brushing intimately just as their bodies. Imagining it only made his desire for it even bigger and it was practically impossible for him to not ask for it, now that the thought came back.  
  
Even when he acknowledged it to himself that he wants it, it's still embarrassing to directly ask about it. Won't his Master be disgusted at the thought of biting him, just like the mutants do? His Master was the Noblesse after all, the most dignified and powerful Noble of all and he was Frankenstein's _lover_. What an unbelievable thought. But if he always thought about the difference between them, he wouldn't even dare to stand in the same room and breathe the same air as sir Raizel. But he _wanted to_. He loved his Master and wanted to be with him, wanted to give Raizel whatever he could and wanted to take everything he could. As greedy as it was from his side, this was his nature, a human's nature.  
  
How should he talk about it, for it to not sound weird or embarrassing? No, it would probably always be embarrassing. How should he bring this up to not offend his Master with it? It's something he really wants and his Master had told him to express his desires, not just hold them in. Still, this was something as intimate as blood drinking. Not that he didn't trust Raizel, but it was also about consent from his Master's side.  
  
With that in mind, he was still hesitating and it's not like he can always wait until his Master brings it up. That's right, he must ask for it yourself and not always rely on Raizel in these things. It would only make both of them wait longer.  
  
Suddenly an interesting thought emerged in his head. He could tempt Raizel and if he was interested in Frankenstein's blood he could take it. The idea was arrogant, but very tempting. It made him shiver in anticipation as he imagined the possible outcomes of his action and smirk at the same time, at feeling a little bit of thrill from his bold decision.  
  
He will wait until nightime. A red silk caught his eye.  
  
  
  
**_Raizel's pov._**  
  
It was a calm day for Raizel inside of the window, everything was in it's right place, including him, the couch in his room and the bird on the branch outside. Except for one thing, tea. As if sensing his little sadness, the bird landed on his window. It would be better if it didn't make mess here, Frankenstein wouldn't like it.  
  
Raizel won't pry on his servant's mind, he never did (at least not intentionally, it's not his fault when the other unconsciously shows his mind to him.) and he won't. Even when he misses the little cup of tea on his table. He was sure Frankenstein had things to think about and he valued his privacy and Raizel will respect that. Yet, he allowed Raizel to cross this line of privacy and opened his mind and his body for him. So open and sweetly submissive and trusting, that it made him want to take care of Frankenstein even more.  
  
Raizel hoped Frankenstein will be more himself in their activities, more active in getting what he wants. It's not like him to be this submissive and it's not good for Raizel's control. When a body is given freely to you, it's harder to resist it. Raizel wants to put Frankenstein down, kiss him until he's out of breath, and pleasure him until he could no longer think. But that would be too much for him for now. After all, he's just a human with emotions, no matter how much he will deny it. And Raizel was hopelessly in love with him.  
  
But was this the time to think about all of this? He could spend his time to go and search for Frankenstein, because the lack of tea was becoming quite disturbing. But no, Raizel is used to waiting. He will wait for Frankenstein.  
  
The sun slowly descended from the sky, painting the surroundings in beautiful scarlet. Raizel was now more worried about Frankenstein himself than the tea. He hadn't seen him today yet and that didn't happen often. With a change of his mind, he decided to look for Frankenstein. Or rather, sense him through the bond first. He did that and felt a response. His bonded was indicating him to come. Was it actually Frankenstein who waited all this time?  
  
If that was the case, Raizel wouldn't like to have Frankenstein keep waiting for him, so he went where he knew his bonded is, following the bond to the room that was Raizel's bedroom. Did perhaps Frankenstein want to sleep with Raizel today?  
  
He knocked on the door, even though this was his room, because Frankenstein was in there after all. After waiting for a while without a response he decided to go in anyway. The sight before him made him stop in his tracks and froze him in place. There, on the bed lay Frankenstein, naked and with his hands tied to each other and put above him. There was a hint of embarrassment clear in his face, but he remained in this position boldly, just watching Raizel.  
  
The Noblesse's body knew what was going on sooner than his mind caught up. He tried to think what Frankenstein's purpose was, for tying himself like this and calling Raizel to him, but this was clearly an invitation, wasn't it? Raizel certainly didn't expect this, but it was so like Frankenstein, to taunt and tease his opponents. Though Raizel wasn't really his opponent, and the meaning of taunting and teasing was completely different too.  
  
"Master... Will you have me?"  
  
He couldn't say no to that.  
  
Taking the offer, he leaned down, not before properly looking at Frankenstein once more and claimed the waiting lips. He knew he was going to have a hard time controlling himself from not biting Frankenstein hard enough to break the skin, but he just can't resist Frankenstein when he is like this. He was even waiting for him. Who was Raizel to refuse this earnest invitation?  
  
"How would you like me to have you?" He prompted, willing to let Frankenstein decide on what they could do. Even if Frankenstein was enjoying what they had done so far, surely he must have his own ideas to try out. Originally, this was his idea too. Raizel watched him swallow before he spoke.  
  
"Then, please don't hold back."  
  
Raizel paused for a while. Could it be that Frankenstein knew? No, even if he did know, its not going to change the fact that Frankenstein requested to be taken and Raizel will do it. But even if he wasn't going to hold back he still cared about Frankenstein and won't do anything that would actually harm him. The problem was what exactly was acceptable and what was not... But he didn't want to think about it now, he didn't want to think when such a delicious feast was before him, in fact it was hard to.  
  
So he shredded his own clothing and pressed their bodies together and felt Frankenstein buck into his hips. It made Raizel smile at his eagerness, but still his hips nonetheless, because where would be the fun for both of them If he just let Frankenstein do everything he wanted to right away? Even though Raizel was more skilled now in this, he still had a long way to go to fully understand his bonded's deepest desires.  
  
But for now, Frankenstein gave himself to Raizel, something he is maybe too good at, and that made Raizel want to care for him, every touch gentle, so that no harm will come to him, but at the same time the Noblesse wanted to take his offer, have his way with him and fuck him senseless.  
  
Raizel shuddered with lust and went to kiss Frankenstein again, this time more demanding, his tongue went through every corner of Frankenstein's mouth and tongue, still Raizel was indecisive. He wanted to gave in, so he decided to open their bond, his mind, his every thought was Frankenstein's. As a response, legs wrapped around his waist, pulling them even closer if that was possible, and the other side of the bond opened, the human's eyes locked with his and he was once more marveled at the beautiful colour of Frankenstein's eyes.  
  
"Master, please, you don't need to worry about it. I want this too."  
  
His bonded reassured him with a firm face, and his thoughts were no different from his words. Raizel smiled warmly. He was the one on top of Frankenstein now, yet it was he, who was reassured. As Frankenstein's thoughts flowed through him, something made him pause and he searched in his bonded's eyes, question and curiosity clear. Frankenstein's blush deepened but he tried to keep his eyes where they were. Because their minds were open to each other now, none of them needed to voice it, but both of them knew they desired it.  
  
**It seems there was no need to worry about it at all in the first place.**  
  
So Raizel closed his eyes and let his fangs sank into Frankenstein's neck.  
  
  
**_Frankenstein's pov._**  
  
His body involuntarily twitched from the sudden sharp pain. Oh it hurt, but if it was this kind of pain, caused by his Master from his love, he wanted to be bit again and again. Moreover, every time his Master pulled blood out, a wave of pleasure swept through him, making him tighten the grip of his legs around his Master's waist and his hands yanked hard at the rope around them, and he regretted having them tied at this moment because it felt like his body could no longer hold his soul in and the only thing keeping it from dissipating was Raizel's presence on top of him.  
  
There was a fear from Frankenstein at this instability because if his Master left him now, he wouldn't be able to take it. But the longer Raizel drank his blood the more he felt their souls diving together, he felt Raizel's soul in his, calming him, reassuring him. He could hardly think from the onslaught of feelings and pleasure and he wanted to cry with joy.  
  
When Frankenstein realised the fangs and those warm lips left his neck he almost whined at the lost. Only when he felt stickiness on his own stomach he realized he came. His Master was looking at him and Frankenstein was sure that if they weren't connected in minds so closely right know, he would have asked if he was okay. However they were, so Raizel should know how happy he felt, how complete, with his Master's soul nestled in his, he was satisfied.  
  
That's why Raizel only kissed him instead of questioning him out of worry and Frankenstein reciprocated the kiss when he felt the rope untie around his hands so he could finally wrap himself completely around Raizel.  
  
When at last after long minutes they parted, Frankenstein asked.  
  
"But Master, are you satisfied? You didn't come."  
  
His Master gave him his sweetest smile. "I am." And he was, because sexual satisfaction wasn't the only kind of satisfaction.


	6. Lord's summon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel can be scary if he gets angry, even if he himsel doesn't realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with another chapter. I think this one came relatively fast(?), though its shorter than the usual ones, because i originally thought of this chapter as a bonus, but it fits into the storyline, so...
> 
> By the way, Krasis is Karius' father, the former Bluster family leader, and Amore is their soul weapon, just in case somebody forgot it.
> 
> I plan the next chapter to be the normal length (slightly above 2k words)m though i don't know when i will release it.
> 
> italic of inner thoughts
> 
> I don't own Noblesse or any characters in it, just this story
> 
> Enjoy~

 

**_ Frankenstein's pov. _ **

  
  
How nice it was, to wake up with the scent of his Master, to feel his body against his own, his Master's hands around his waist and in his hair. Frankenstein snuggled closer and as a response the hands gripped him a bit tighter, pulling him even more closer. He wanted to stay here forever, or at least a little bit longer, but he was sadly aware that the sun had already appeared in the sky quite a while ago. So he carefully opened his eyes and silently let his Master know, through the connection that was still open, although not as wide as before.  
  
He was glad that his Master understood his situation and didn't make Frankenstein go through heartbreak while explaining why he had to go, even as he wanted to stay here. This way he can leave his Master's side without any heavy consequences, at least for now.  
  
Just as he was finished with his morning shower and dressing up, he felt someone's presence at the door. Recognizing those two as Rayga and Gejutel, Frankenstein decided they could wait until he makes tea for his Master. Master always comes first. He probably took more time with the tea than necessary because the first thing he saw as he opened the door for the uninvited guests was Gejutel's carefully controlled annoyed face, serving much to Frankenstein's amusement.  
  
"Are you here to see Master, Gejutel?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to speak with Sir Raizel personally."  
  
Leading them to Raizel's room, he found his Master sitting at the table, enjoying the tea Frankenstein dutifully set as priority, no one could convince him it was a wrong decision.  
  
Frankenstein bowed. "Master, Gejutel and Rayga are here to speak with you."  
  
Maybe he saw Gejutel wince at his lack of respect towards the two clan leaders... or maybe not. Raizel stayed silent and only waited for them to speak. Both Gejutel and Rayga gave his Master a respectful bow before the older man spoke.  
  
"Sir Raizel, Lord requested Frankenstein's presence at the castle, we are here to take him there."  
  
At this, his Master turned to Gejutel, then to him, watching him for a while. Was he waiting for his consent? Frankenstein gave an unnoticeable nod, Master should be able to notice it because of their bond. At last Raizel turned to the visitors once more and gave a light nod. Although Frankenstein didn't favor lord's presence, he didn't want to cause any troubles for his Master even more.  
  
When he left the mansion, he once again thanked himself for making the tea beforehand. It occurred to him though, why Rayga always comes with Gejutel. Does the lord need to send both of them every time? It could be their friendship, but that's none of Frankenstein's concern.

 

* * *

 

  
The instant he stood before the lord, he already had the desire to turn back and return to his Master again. The lord practically beamed, and this couldn't mean anything good.  
  
"Leaving already?" His voice chimed. "But I didn't even say anything yet?" The attention of the lord's eyes on him made him shiver unpleasantly. Suddenly, Frankenstein felt a burst of energy from behind and turned to look at the source of it immediately, but it was too late. Cursing under his breath, as the full force of attack hit him and he felt his consciousness fading as he stared at the blond family leader before him, wielding Amore.  
  
Did the lord just played a prank on him?!

 

* * *

 

  
"My Lord, I still don't think it's right to just ambush the human like this." The Bluster family leader said.  
  
"Silence! You did a good thing, it's not like he's dead anyway." With this, the Lord easily diminished Krasis' doubts about his decision, but Gejutel doesn't seemed to be convinced yet. Even though Frankenstein wasn't his favorite person, this was still cruel from the Lord's side, but he could only sigh and fear the disaster that will come when Frankenstein is awake.  
  
"It will be alright, Gejutel, you worry too much. Raizel will calm him."  
  
_You worry too little, My Lord..._ Gejutel couldn't help but think.  
  
"Hey! I'm doing a good thing!"

 

* * *

 

  
  
**_Raizel's pov._**

  
  
Something about letting Frankenstein leave to the Lord like this made him uneasy. But Frankenstein himself agreed to it. Has he gotten paranoid? No, he can't limit his bonded even more than he already is. He shouldn't feel reluctant to let Frankenstein go.  
  
A knock on his door and Raizel turned his head more quickly than it was necessary to see any one who came to him, it could be Frankenste-...  
  
It was Lord. Holding Frankenstein on his shoulder, who was completely naked except being wrapped in a red silk like ribbon, which conveniently covered his private parts.  
  
The Lord was saying something, but whatever that was, Raizel didn't care. The Lord was holding **_his_** Frankenstein like he was some corpse, on top of that he had disheveled and disrespected Frankenstein, that was unacceptable.  
  
He began walking towards the Lord with the intention of taking his bonded back, not even trying to conceal his rage which seemed to show only in the energy around him. The Lord seemed to panic, his playful smile from before showing signs of nervousness.  
  
"R-Raizel? Are you not happy with my gift?" The blonde hurriedly put Frankenstein down and began backing away.  
  
Raizel conjured a piece of white cloth, hiding Frankenstein's body from the view, but he didn't stop walking towards the Lord, intent on letting him know to do better than touch Frankenstein next time he wanted to surprise him.  
  
"Raizel? Are you okay? Anger isn't good for your health, you know? No? Well, I have things to do, so I'll see you next time, Raizel! Haha!"  
  
With that, the Lord ungracefully ran away from the mansion.  
  
"Nn..."  
  
Raizel's intention to chase the Lord down has vanished the moment he heard a sound behind himself. Turning around, it was Frankenstein who still lay on the floor. He was struck still for a moment, taking the unexpected cuteness of his bonded's action, before picking him up, he can't have Frankenstein sleep on the cold floor.  
  
But before Raizel managed to bring him to the bedroom, he woke up with a jolt, startling the one carrying him.  
  
"Master?!" Frankenstein looked around, bewildered with his current situation. Instinctively, he wanted to use his limbs to better ascertain his surroundings, but realised he couldn't, as the ribbon was still around him. For Raizel, indulging Frankenstein's embarrassment was dear, but that doesn't change the fact that he still thinks Lord had gone overboard. There was a lingering rage directed towards the Lord from his bonded's side, but Raizel can't really blame him, remembering as he was feeling the same. It still could be dangerous for Frankenstein though.  
  
He gently put 'the princess' on the bed and started unwrapping the ribbon, while the other waited patiently with anticipation. It would be a shame to not enjoy this gift, especially when he got Frankenstein's agreement when he asked a moment ago.

 

* * *

 

  
  
**_Gejutel's pov._**

  
  
"Lord? Your hair seems to be a little ruffled, if I may say."  
  
"Huh? Well, the outside was quite windy after all. Who would have expected that wind will challenge my hair."  
  
Gejutel wondered just how well did it go with Raizel for the Lord and he got an immediate answer upon his arrival, seeing the Lord like this. Gejutel expected this. Gejutel also hopes that sir Raizel will be enough to calm Frankenstein down.


	7. Can I pleasure you today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein takes the initiative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with new chapter. The reason it took longer than usual (?) is mainly because I lost my phone, thus i lost my progress in this chapter I made. After that, the app suddenly decided to delete all of my files I had there, so I lost it again. I became fed up with it and couldn't write it, but now it's here! I'm glad I finished this chapter.
> 
> I don't own Noblesse or any characters in it, just this story.
> 
> Enjoy ~

 

 

**_Frankenstein's pov. _ **

 

A few days have passed since that incident happened, but it would surely take more than that for Frankenstein to not murder Gejutel on the spot if he sees him. Thanks to that, there were no visitors lately and under Raizel's words, he had no choice but to let the lord and the others go, not to mention a different thing has been on his mind for quite a while.  
  
He promised it to himself many times that he would ask his Master of it and now that he has the opportunity, he will definitely make a use of it, something like anger towards the others is just a nuisance he will swat away.  
  
That's why he is standing before his Master now, a bit nervous and expectant. Raizel is sitting in his chair, looking at him patiently, giving him time to sort out his thoughts and speak when he's ready. "Master..." he started and paused for a while. He was nervous after all, afraid of possible rejection. But he mustn't stop now, so he continued.  
  
"Will you allow me to pleasure you today?" Will he trust him enough to let himself be cared for? Raizel's eyes widened slightly, almost unnoticeably and the next second he smiled, making Frankenstein's heart flutter.  
  
"Yes. I will be in your hands today, Frankenstein."  
  
After hearing this sentence, Frankenstein became overjoyed. He unconsciously knew Raizel would probably accept it, but he didn't dare to be that selfish. Or... This time, it was fine to be selfish?  
  
He saw his Master walking towards him, offering him his hand. His Master's response and following actions lit up a fire inside him and he didn't hesitate anymore as he took that slender hand into his own, placing a kiss on it before lifting Raizel without any problem and carrying him into *their* bedroom. His Master seemed to be surprised by his actions, but he didn't resist. Raizel's lack of resistance was the same even when Frankenstein put him in the bed and kissed him. The kiss was becoming more passionate and demanding from his side, and his Master accepted him, inviting him to do so much more and Frankenstein also didn't resist this desire, his hands found their way into Raizel's hair.  
  
When they finally parted because he needed to breathe, he got rid of their shirts and started shamelessly exploring his Master's chest, sometimes gentle, sometimes with more force, paying special attention to tease the light pink nipples on his Master's pale chest. He observed his Master's expression carefully, his face only slightly red, his breathing only a bit irregular. Other than that, he showed no signs of being affected by his bonded's touch.  
  
But the fact that he isn't showing it, doesn't mean he isn't affected by it, Frankenstein thought. Moreover, this way its more like a challenge to him, if he can make Raizel feel good enough to abandon his composure.  
  
So he moved lower, not missing the chance to taste every inch of his Master's skin. When he noticed the obvious bulge in Raizel's pants, a smirk of satisfaction involuntarily appeared on his face. His own cock twitched in anticipation when he remembered the time Raizel sucked him, but he ignored it and took off both of their pants.  
  
He first stroked Raizel firmly with his hands, probing reactions, before letting his mouth join in. And it certainly wasn't his imagination when his Master's hips twitched and his breath hitched. Smiling, he removed his hands and took his Master in whole, eager to tease more reactions out of Raizel. When he moved his head on his Master's cock, wet lewd sounds could be heard, along with his Master's breathing, it made Frankenstein blush, though his face was already red regardless, so it made no difference. This little embarrassment didn't stop him, instead it encouraged him to take more of his Master in his mouth.  
  
He had intended to let his Master come first and drink his cum, but he found his own arousal impossible to ignore, so while his mouth was still busy, his one hand moved to stroke his own cock and the finger of his other hand probed his entrance. Both his hands got wet previously with his saliva and his Master's fluids, so it should be fine. Even so, it was strange doing it himself, considering it was his first time. He focused, however, and closed his eyes and imagined it was his Master's fingers, that were inside him now. So with Raizel serving as his distraction, he started preparing himself.  
  
When Frankenstein opened his eyes again, he found his Master looking at him with a hot gaze. It looks like he is unintentionally doing a great show for Raizel. If that's the case, he will also enjoy the erotic sight his Master is.  
  
As he did his best to pleasure his Master, licking, suckling and pressing on the cock with his tongue, Frankenstein noticed that his Master's hands tangled in his hair, but were tense from restraining the urge to move his head. Smirking, Frankenstein had an idea as he stilled his mouth, only to remain there while also continuing to move his fingers inside himself. If Raizel wanted more stimulation than Frankenstein's muffled moans causing vibrations in his throat, his Master would have to take the initiative himself.  
  
His Master looked at him with a questioning gaze, but soon understood Frankenstein's intentions and pushed his head down with force, causing Frankenstein to moan in pleasant surprise. Although he was supposed to be the one in charge this time, he couldn't deny himself the bliss of having his Master be forceful with him, it was always arousing and satisfying when the usual calm and gentle Raizel will undergo such a change, just to satisfy Frankenstein's desires. He is trying to return this satisfaction back to his Master with his full capability.  
  
It was at the moment, when Raizel pushed his head all the way down, stuffing Frankenstein's throat with his cock, blocking off the airway and ridding him of the ability to breathe, it had Frankenstein cumming, as Raizel's cum poured down his throat.  
  
When Frankenstein pulled off his Master, he choked for a moment, but quickly got himself under control, not wanting his Master to think he might have not liked it, but Raizel instead pulled him back on top of him into a reassuring embrace and kissed him. Frankenstein fully reciprocated it, moving his body into a more comfortable position, his movements sluggish,  
and entangled his tongue with Raizel's. They stayed like this until Frankenstein had to reluctantly part, panting for air.  
  
He rested his head on Raizel's chest and almost wanted to fell asleep here with how comfortable he felt but his body had other ideas. He could feel his cock trapped between their bodies hardening again, seemingly liking the hot contact. His Master suddenly spoke:  
  
"Thank you, Frankenstein."  
  
Frankenstein only smiled and was considering whether he should remind his Master, that he doesn't need thanks for such a thing. But as he was about to say it aloud, his Master, as if sensing it, talked again, almost intentionally preventing him from saying what he thought aloud.  
  
"Are you done already?"  
  
"Of course not, Master." Saying so, Frankenstein rose, bracing himself on his arm, while the other hand caressed his Master's cock, guiding it into himself. It went in easily and the fact that he was well stretched and it wasp his Master, eased the pain almost into nothingness. It felt indescribably good, Raizel reached so deep into him, he felt full inside, pleasantly so.  
  
Only after his own cock twitched with want, Frankenstein remembered he was the one in charge of moving now, so he rose his hips up slowly, before descending with the same speed, he was trying to savor it, letting out a shaky sigh. When in the following thrusts he didn't speed up, he felt his Master's hands on his thighs. Was he unintentionally teasing his Master with the slow pace? Not that the thought of continuing to tease his Master's reactions didn't occur to him, but this was also a terrible test of patience for Frankenstein too.  
  
His Master's hands were welcoming as they helped him set a new pace, the barely contained sounds now left Frankenstein's mouth with no hope of controlling them again for the time being. A moan left him, then another and he was a show for Raizel. His blond hair fell into his face as he braced his hands on his Master's chest, he couldn't help but trace the lines of muscles there. He let his fingers travel lower and felt the muscles there tense as Raizel thrust upwards into him.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
His Master knew exactly where to hit him inside for Frankenstein to feel the most pleasure, there was no way he was going to last long at this rate. He met his Master's thrusts and when his thighs trembled and threatened to give out, his Master always supported him, and didn't allow him to slow down. His moans were louder now, with each precise thrust a pulse of strong pleasure assaulted him, no he can't hold out at all. He came with a cry that he now can't care less about if anyone else were to hear it, he stained his Master's chest with his cum, felt Raizel's hands gripping his thighs tighter, burying his cock inside Frankenstein as deep as it could go, until he came as well, spending himself inside his bonded.  
  
Their breathing calmed eventually as they savored the aftershocks of orgasm, Frankenstein let himself collapse on his Master's chest, he was satisfied like this, just laying here, letting  
Raizel be his world, his only point of focus right now. It was a bliss when his Master's hands traced down his spine and rested there, Frankenstein couldn't help but arch into the sensation.  
  
"Master, could we stay like this for longer?"  
  
Raizel warmly smiled at him. "I definitely don't mind it."


	8. The hot spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein is trying to do his best for his Master and Raizel is appreciating it all, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me surprisingly little amount of time to write, and it's also longer than the usual chapters. Maybe it's making up for the shortness of the previous chapter?  
> I didn't know Frankenstein's obsession with cleanliness could be cute.  
> Also, this story will most probably have 14 chapters of story +2 bonus chapters.
> 
> Altough I wrote this chapter, Krysten0216Wheeler came up with the idea, so she is a co-creator for this chapter.
> 
> italic for inner thoughts
> 
> I don't own Noblesse or any characters in it, just this story.
> 
> Enjoy~

 

 

** _Frankenstein's pov._ **

 

He woke up, when someone kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"It's morning, Frankenstein."  
  
He looked up at his Master, as dizziness slowly left him. He laid on a bed, waking up from a calm sleep into the warm arms of his loving Master. He never saw his Master sleep, yet he stayed with him until now, it brought up endless warmth in his soul.  
  
"Good morning, Master." Frankenstein smiled back, wanting so much to relay his happiness and love to his Master, he hoped Master could feel it and perhaps he did, because his hand moved to gently rub Frankenstein's hair.  
  
"I love you, Frankenstein. I wish to stay with you, even if it's in your sleep."  
  
How was his heart supposed to take it? Such an honest and open confession from his Master was too much, but he loved hearing it, loved his Master. Delight brought a blush to his cheeks and he couldn't help but tilt his head up, his lips pressing to Raizel's, just to convey his feelings, because Frankenstein felt pleasantly overwhelmed. It was a simple touch of lips, yet when they parted, it left Frankenstein's skim tingling. But he had to part, although he never wanted to, he just can't leave his Master without a tea.  
  
"Master, I'm going to prepare you a tea now, if you please excuse me."  
  
His Master gave him wordless consent as he too, got off the bed and summoned his clothes on him. This was a really convenient way of dressing up, it made Frankenstein wonder if his own summonned clothes were always new and not the dirty ones, this doubt made him rather have his own sets of clothing, which he properly washed.  
  
He bowed to his Master before he left the room. It probably wasn't necessary, but in name, he was still just a servant and Raizel was his Master, respect was a must, and mainly, they were his own feelings. He respected, adored and loved his Master, this wasn't a courtesy, but his honest action he choose to do.  
  
After he reached the kitchen and set the water to boil, it made him remember, before he didn't even have any idea how to prepare tea, not to mention expert cooking, food was okay for him as long as it was edible and tea was a luxury he didn't have time to afford. But now, he could make the tea for his Master at anytime, if his Master wished.  
  
Frankenstein remembered when he made Raizel the fruit salad. Is there anything else he could do?  
  
After serving his Master tea, he excused himself and went to look around Lukedonia again. It's not like he wanted to explore where the noble folk lived, but he could find something that could entertain Raizel. His first thought was the sea, but around the shores the water is wild and not suitable for swimming, not to mention that the water would propably be freezing cold. But he noticed a strange cave under the cliff. For a normal human it would probably be difficult to get there, but Frankenstein certainly wasn't a normal human, even the violent waves down there couldn't kill him, only injure at max.  
  
The cave was beautifully lit inside with the stray rays of light, creating a notable sight, it was about the size of Raizel's room, not too small or too big. What intrigued Frankenstein more was the sound of water coming from the corner. Curious, he looked and found water gushing out of wall, creating a stream which trailed off to another hole in the cave. Moreover, there was a steam coming out of it, along with a rich metallic smell. He had a hunch what it was and his hunch was confirmed the following second as he tested the temperature of the stream with his hand. It was quite hot, but that could be adjusted.  
  
Altough Frankenstein looked calm on the outside, he was happy and surprised with his finding. I was what he thought, a hot spring! It looks like some work is awaiting him to adjust it for his Master's future use.

* * *

  
  
Two weeks later, his body was protesting for more sleep, but Frankenstein casted it aside and reviewed in his mind what he had done so far. His first task was to clean up the cave of unwanted debris, living creatures, and various parasites. Next he built the foundation for the walls of the future bathtub, and then proceeded with the walls themselves. He also checked the water on concentration of metallic substances, it was within tolerable margins, but just in case he reduced them a bit further. Though the interior of the cave still looked natural, he made sure to disinfect it many times in every corner. One cannot bathe in such an unclean environment as this cave once was, not to mention his Master. Lined along the back wall was a grand bathtub, if you could call it that, with edges made of polished stones. Inside was a hot water coming from the wall. The smell was not as rich as before, he made sure it would not bother his Master too much. The water, however, was such a crystal clear, that you could see the bottom of it without much effort.  
  
Even if it was him who built this, he was alone, thus building a bathtub from scratch in two weeks was sure to cause exertion on his body. Once again, he reminded himself that he really needs to get rid of his need to sleep.  
  
After checking everything was done once again, well except for the way in and the way out as the cave was still inside a cliff, he returned back, intent on inviting his Master. He first refilled his Master's tea, before he stood before Raizel. He was going back and forth between the cave and Raizel's mansion, to ensure his Master was never out of tea, and so his Master wouldn't worry about where he was. He was just about to say his invitation, but suddenly, Raizel spoke.  
  
"Frankenstein."  
  
"Yes, Master?" Frankenstein asked, curious as to what he is going to say, because his Master rarely started conversations. His matter can wait.  
  
"You look tired."  
  
He flinched. His Master knew. No, of course he would know, even if he was careful to not let his lack of sleep affect him on the outside, his Master had free access to the depths of his soul. "Because I was busy with something lately, Master. I am fine." _You don't need to worry about me._ Frankenstein almost said, but Raizel wouldn't be happy hearing that, a thing he learned about his Master among many.  
  
His Master looked concerned, it was visibly shown in the slightly wrinkled brows. It made Frankenstein lower his head down. He wished to please his Master, but Raizel was concerned instead. He didn't know what to say, even the excitement and anticipation to see his Master's reaction to his bathtub faded.  
  
That was until he felt a hand gently brush his cheek. He looked up curiously, seeing Master smiling at him, and he was close.  
  
"Frankenstein, I really appreciate what you are doing for me, but please do not do it at the expense of yourself. Do not neglect yourself because of me."  
  
He just stared at his Master with wide eyes, and his Master's hands moved to cup his face before he continued again. This touch alone was enough to ground him and make his doubts disperse.  
  
"How about you go rest now, and after you wake up, I will go with you and see what you have to show me? I'll be with you in your sleep."  
  
His mouth was dry as a weak "Yes" left him without even a conscious thought before fatique took over him and he slumped against his Master, who held him firmly within his arms. He felt fragile and so weak when Raizel picked him up and gently carried him to the bedroom. This vulnerability should frighten him, normally he would never get himself to this state, because someone could take advantage of him while he's like this, but nothing like this happened when his Master put him down on the mattress and dissolved both of their clothes. Instead he was washed over by his Master's care through their bond and a sense of safety and happiness blossomed inside him. The last thing he saw was Raizel pulling covers above them before he ended up in his Master's embrace and his eyes closed.

 

* * *

  
  
If his Master slept with him like this more often, he won't be able to sleep alone ever again. When he lied down with Raizel, no nightmares came to him, neither dark spear or his memory interfered with his sleep, it was the calmest sleep he could imagine, and even more blisfull awakening to a hand stroking through his hair. He couldn't get enough of this. Although Master slept with him only two weeks ago, he already missed it dearly. The reason he didn't want to sleep was also because if he did sleep, only nightmares awaited him. His Master spoiled him.  
  
This realization made him blush, but he didn't move from his Master's arms, it was too comfortable for him to do that. But he opened his eyes and saw Raizel's eyes never left his own, while a hand still played gently with Frankenstein's hair. He didn't mind being spoiled at all if it meant laying with his Master like this every time he slept. It would take him time, however, to be daring enough to ask of his Master to sleep with him. Before he got close to his Master, such thought would have made him laugh at his own ridiculousness. Raizel already approved of his presence, touched him and fulfilled his wild and improper desires, and yet he dares to ask for more?  
  
The hand on his head stopped stroking and only rested there. His Master was probably listening to his thoughts. But he didn't mind, he actually wanted to know his Master's opinion on this.  
  
"Frankenstein, I am not anyone special, just another person, like you, or any other being. I desire you, just like you desire me. The fact I fulfilled your wishes was also my wish, I am being selfish in that matter, Frankenstein. You do not need to worry."  
  
Altough his Master was smiling, his tone was firm, fully intent on disregarding these thoughts of Frankenstein's. But Frankenstein disagreed. There was something that hit him and he couldn't let it be.  
  
"Master, you _are_ special to me. You aren't just anyone, you are my Master and I will always care for you, even if you don't want me to."  
  
His somewhat forceful words to his Master instilled uncomfortable silence between them, before Raizel spoke.  
  
"I apologize."  
  
His Master said, and wanted to withdraw his hand, but Frankenstein took it in his palm and kissed it gently, regretting making his Master feel in the wrong, but he just had to say it. That there is no one more important to him than Raizel, not even himself.  
  
"Master, do you want a tea before we go?"  
  
His Master shook his head, so Frankenstein only stood up and materialized his clothes and since he didn't have time to shower, he also cleaned himself. The reason he preferred a proper shower to cleaning with powers was the same reason he had for rather preffering his own clothes instead of materialized ones. He didn't deny, however, that it was useful for opportunities like this.  
  
Soon he departed with his Master, after he too, clothed himself. The excitement that was set away came back to him now, he hoped his Master will like it.  
  
Once they arrived at the cliff, he explained to Raizel it was right underneath them. His Master jumped without hesitation, right after Frankenstein, and they stood at the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Master, we are here."  
  
"This is a... bath?" Raizel looked at it with a curious gaze.  
  
"Close, it's a hot spring. A bath that won't get cold and has therapeutic effects."  
  
His Master looked at him with a hint of disbelief in his eyes. Was the thought of always having a warm bath too unrealistic for Raizel? "Do you want to go in, Master?"  
  
His Master nodded, and let his clothes dissappear, before going in. The bathtub was only about 60 to 70cm high, it wasn't a problem to get in. Was he mistaken, or did he felt eagerness from his Master? Although there was no difference from how he moved, Frankenstein had this hunch. Most probably it was because of their bond. Did his Master perhaps take a liking to baths since the time he was in one with Frankenstein? In that case, he would need to take his Master here more often.  
  
A pleasant look washed over his Master's face before he noticed Frankenstein looking at him.  
  
"You won't go in?" His Master asked, as if it was the most natural thing in this world. The him from before would refuse, not daring to take his Master's offer, even if he wanted to a thousand times over. But now, he didn't find a reason why he should refuse other than that he wanted to leave his Master as much space as possible, though he really didn't want to refuse, he was hesitating.  
  
"Frankenstein, that was an order, come in with me." His Master added with a firm voice, only a bit of displease in his voice. Frankenstein repented to himself and didn't hesitate anymore, obeying and entering the bath after his clothes dissolved into nothing. He felt his tense muscles relax under the influence of warm comfortable water. But the bath wasn't meant for him, so he asked.  
  
"Master, is it to your liking?"  
  
A sigh. "Yes. But you seem to have needed it more than I do."  
  
His Master more or less pointed out what was his thought, but seeing his Master's enjoyment was of a greater importance than his own enjoyment. Frankenstein closed his eyes in delight, fully using this opportunity to rest his muscles given to him generously by his Master.  
  
Only to open them with a light gasp when he felt his Master's foot press against his crotch lightly.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Do you not wish to relax after the hard work?"  
  
His Master pressed more firmly against him and he felt himself hardening. "Master, I can't cum in here." Frankenstein said, letting out a heated breath. If he came, the water would get dirty like the last time, and it wouldn't be so easy to clean it up this time.  
  
But his Master only smiled mischievously. "Then you just need to restrain yourself from cumming."  
  
Frankenstein shuddered and looked down. He could see his Master's foot pressed to his hard cock and against his lower belly just as clearly as he could feel it. These were just small movements, just a mild stimulation but it was enough to light a desire inside him, as he found himself restraining the urge to move his hips, to press them up against Raizel's foot.  
  
He couldn't resist the urge to move, especially when his Master teased him so, only shifting his foot occasionally, making him even more impatient. Perhaps this was a revenge from the other day when he teased Raizel so he would have to take the initiative?  
  
His hips rose up, hands bracing on the floor of the bathtub.  
  
"Ah" left his lips as he felt the blissfull pressure on his cock. He was already panting, eyes focused on Raizel's foot. He noticed from the field of his vision that his Master was also hard, could he pleasure his Master too? He didn't mind Raizel taking pleasure from him either, it was hard to say what was better but both ideas only served to arouse him further as he took more initiative from moving his hips, chasing after the pleasure.  
  
He still remembered he can't cum, though he was allowed to but the friction his Master was giving him felt so good, he didn't want to stop. His thoughts were running in circles as the heat continued to build and he lost his willpower when Raizel himself started to move his foot, grinding it against him harder, both of his Master's feet starting to stroke him.  
  
"M-Master." He called, he moaned, though he didn't know if he wants to plead for mercy or for more. He looked up and saw his Master focusing on him, with a slight blush on his face. It was... cute. He was fully aware of the warmness in his face, and he was close but still successfully restraining himself.  
  
"See? Is it not easy?"  
  
His Master was ruthless. Frankenstein was shivering as a whimper left him.  
  
"But you enjoy it." Raizel responded to his thought and it was true. It seems he had come to enjoy many different things with his Master but he didn't mind, as long as it pleased them both.  
  
His Master suddenly withdrew his feet, just at the moment when Frankenstein thought he couldn't endure it any longer. Even if he was glad that the water didn't became dirty, it was pushed into background by the urge to come. His Master moved closer to him and Frankenstein welcomed him with open arms... And spread legs. He took the action to kiss his Master hungrily, it was too long for him since he last kissed his Master. Raizel's mouth always tasted delicious, hot and soft and it had him screaming in pleasure whenever that mouth descended on his cock.  
  
He bucked his hips into his Master's, but Raizel seemed to have other ideas when hands grabbed him by his hip and pulled him out of water, sitting him on the edge of bathtub, with his Master standing between his legs and the next second whispering into his ear.  
  
"How do you want to come? Do you want me to suck you off, or do you want to come when I make love to you?"  
  
Frankenstein blushed and his cock twitched at the thought of coming in his Master's mouth, but he wished to feel his Master inside him.  
  
"P-Please, let me come on your cock, Master." He said with longing and wrapped his arms and legs around his Master, feeling his Master's hot erection pressed between his buttocks.  
  
"As you wish." His Master spoke before startling him a bit by gently bitting his ear. He hoped his Master wouldn't bother preparing him now, when he wanted his Master inside him as soon as possible. That little pain it will bring along will be nothing compared to how his Master makes him feel. Raizel complied, probably sensing his desire and pushed swiftly all the way in.  
  
He regretted it, only at the beginning. His mouth lay open and the breath was stopped in his throat from the sudden sharp pain combined with pulses of mind-boggling pleasure. There was a mouth on his throat, sucking a mark but he couldn't care less about it when his Master started to move. That was until sharp fangs broke his skin and dived into his flesh. It was all too much, the pain in the end only served to heighten his sensitivity further, making him scream out as his hands dug into Raizel's shoulders.  
  
And when his Master took his blood! He could feel his Master a lot more clearly, his Master's soul and body, so closely interweaved with his own, Frankenstein will happily drown in overwhelming feelings of pleasure and closeness and pain and Master's kindness and-  
  
He came hard, with him clenching around Raizel and with a voice that surely is anything but quiet in his Master's ears. In the spasms of post-orgasm, his Master was still thrusting into him, Frankenstein was too blissed out to do anything but trash and moan weakly in his Master's embrace when Raizel came inside him at last.  
  
For a long few minutes they just lay there, well his Master was still standing in the water, face buried in his bonded's neck and at the same time holding him with his arms, so he would not fall off.  
  
Frankenstein felt so full, with his Master's come and his Master's cock still burried to the hilt inside him. He was utterly boneless, if his Master so wished, he could let go of him and he would fall. He wanted to stand up on his own, because this position might be uncomfortable for his Master but Raizel prevented him. Looking up with question, his Master smiled.  
  
"If I pull out now, the cum will leak out."  
  
His Master said, tracing fingers through the cum on his stomach. This was almost enough for Frankenstein to sober up completely.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"No!!" Frankenstein panicked but then was surprised. He heard his Master's laughing lightly and it was beautiful. Suddenly he felt the slick dissappear with his Master's power and he pulled out and Frankenstein was left baffled.  
  
_Right, there was this way too..._  
  
He slumped back into the water together with his Master, feeling brave enough to let his head relax on his Master's offered shoulder. It was too comfortable and too good to be true, but that didn't mean Frankenstein wouldn't believe.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**_Raizel's pov._**  
  
Raizel was standing at his window, lost in the memories of today as he held the tea in his hands. Suddenly, he remembered one particular moment, his face blushed bright red with embarrassment and he wanted to hide himself somewhere for saying these words to Frankenstein.  
  
_"How do you want to c..."_  
  
No, it was too embarrassing to remember it all. But... he didn't regret it, moreover Frankenstein seemed to like it, so...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed ^^


End file.
